Meant for Each Other
by maniac bubblicous
Summary: A/U What if Hitomi was born on Gaea and is a princess whose determination brought her upon a boot camp? What if Van also went to the boot camp disguised as a commoner? What if they had to live in the same room? What WILL happen?
1. Introducing Hitomi Kanzaki of Kanzakia a...

Meant for Each Other

Meant for Each Other

Hihi…this is ma new fanfic…jus cuz I m a lil' young…PLEAZ review…I m sorry 4 da typos and da strange markings sum of u guys seen on ur computa screens…I can't help it cuz I ain't gud wis html or computas 4 tha matta…sweatdrop…thanx to ma "editor" who helped me edit this fic…anywise, criticism welcome but PLEAZ jus review…ma las fic Hitomi's Decision wasn't real popular…only 12 reviews…not tha I xpect 2 much from u readas…but I jus want sum more reviews…go mental….WAHAAHAH…I WANNA REVIEWS…pleaz…?

Also…I need u fanfic readers 2 give me ideas…what kinda trainings and things do people do at boot camp??? 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vision of Escaflowne, even though I wish I did…boohoo…anyway…none of this belongs to me…not Van…go off screaming for Van-sama…not Hitomi…not anyone except for the people I invented to go along with the story and the plot…so in a small, high pitched voice, trying to sound cute don't sue me…

ENJOY! ^^~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

Introducing Hitomi Kanzaki of Kanzakia and…

"When I grow up, I'm going to become a very talented women!" A very young but cute Hitomi Kanzaki, the daughter of King Benjamin responded to the common question of: What do you want to be when you grow up? Her proud father chucked even though no one took her seriously. Little did they know, she meant it, for she was quite a determined and stubborn child.

Twelve years later…

As the sun blossomed into a bright, fiery ball, its sunrays broke through the windows of the Kanzakian castle, shining its brightness upon all creation. However, one room stood unpenetrated. Inside, two helmeted people stood in pose as one would stand in a battle against an enemy. They were waiting, waiting for the first move of the swordfight. Finally, the more muscular one, clearly the impatient, charged. The slender one waited until the attacker was close, then knocked the sword of the attacker off his hand; at the same time, the attacker found a sword pointed right at his throat. 

The winner was evident. Sweat poured down the both of them, drenching their clothes wet. The slender one lifted the sword and took off the helmet that protected the winner from harm and perhaps…identity? Short, but apparently feminine hair slithered down, topped with a shiny sandy brown colour. Her green emerald eyes flashed victory and happiness. Her slender form is of a womanly shape, but more muscular due to exercise and training. She is indeed a rare beauty.

"Well, Adrian, looks like I've finally triumphed," Hitomi, the princess, said, savouring the moment. 

"Yes, Princess Hitomi. You have improved very fast during these last weeks; I'm proud of you," Adrian replied, wiping sweat off his face.

"Hey…don't call me 'princess'. Just call me Hitomi. Anyway, we're late for breakfast, so let's get going," Hitomiinstructed.

"Certainly, **_princess_**," Adrian joked.

"Argh!"

Later on…

"But daddy! I told you, I'm not going to marry yet!" Hitomi yelled, "I want to find a guy that is of equal to me, not some cowardly and ugly but stinking rich pigs!" She is obviously in a horrid rage now, as everyone can see. Almost everyone realizes: Who **_is _**there that can be of equal to Princess Hitomi's skills? Probably no one. What Hitomi don't get was why she has to marry **_now_** at the age of 15 when all she wants to do is to find a suitable companion and have adventures. 

"Look, Hitomi, it's for your own good. When you get too old, no one would want you then; so why not marry now and spent your future life in harmony?" King Benjamin reasoned. 

"Because I want to find my **_own _**true love!" Hitomi yelled.

"Hitomi, just think about it, will you? **_Also_**, there's been a marriage proposal from the country of Fanelia that is above all **_other_** proposals; might as well consider that…they've got a great king there," Queen Hikari said.

As Hitomi stormed away, Queen Hikari whispered to King Benjamin, "She's just like you, full of temper!" and giggled. King Benjamin just shrugged, grinning.

As Hitomi strolled sulkily back to her sleeping chamber, she suddenly remembered that there was an important torn document on her be that she had left. She picked it up and unrolled what was left of it. Then she sat on her soft bed and digested the information on the document thoughtfully. So, she thought, Fanelia's organizing a program to produce top soldiers for Gaea, eh? Oh! This is the **_perfect _**challenge for me to prove that princesses **_can_** do anything once they set their minds to it. Sarcastically, she mused, "Daddy will **_never_** let me go to this boot camp; good thing he didn't receive this! Or he'd have top security around here. But what if he finds out where I am? Oh well, guess I'll have to leave a note." Her greenish eyes flashed determination when she calculated that she has to stay at Fanelia for two months. But, it's all worth it, she was sure.

Therefore, she wrote a note emphasizing that she will **_not _**be chased down by her dad, the king of Kanzakia, or else she will never consider marrying. She wrote that she is travelling somewhere on Gaea to find her true love and that she is a big girl now as for them hopefully not to worry. Also, she added that she might find a lover there so don't even try tracing here for she wants to sort out her feelings. Then, she packed a few changes of a male commoner's clothing, in which she had cleverly hidden from the servants along with a small sword and some bare necessities; the clothing she obtained from Adrian, here talented servant. Lastly, she used a hat that looks aged to cover her bright, girlish eyes and beautiful hair. She then headed out of the castle by the secret passages and doorways throughout the castle. 

"I **_will _**become a talented woman and find an equal," Hitomi vowed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

maniac bubblicous: sooooooooooo…whatcha fnk, eh? Good or bad…review…tha's how I can tell if ma story's gud or bad…n'wise…thanx 4 readin it…I really appreciate it…bows 2 every1I've already rote da 2nd chapta out but I'll hafta find sum otha time 2 type it…until then…bibi…

Maniac bubblicous ^^~ ^@^

July 6, 2001


	2. Van Slanzar de Fanel of Fanelia

Meant for each Other

Meant for each Other

Hihi…its me again…yours truly…WOW…thanx 4 all da reviews…u guys all so da BEST…jus dun 4get 2 review…hehe…well…this is OF COURSE anotha Van +Hitomi fic…*cuz they'r jus ma fav couple*...ya no?thanx 2 all da peeps tha answered ma question of **what do people do at boot camp?** U readas can still give ideas if you want…thanx 4 all da reviews…cries ma eyes out…ok…now…enouf talk…on wis da disclaimer…go and glomps Van

Disclaimer: speaks in a snobby voice um huh…right…the Vision of Escaflowne does NOT belong to the writer or the author of this story…author whispers to disclaimer and disclaimer nods…however much the author likes to own Van, she doesn't…only the plot and the storyline does…as well as some made-up characters…author marches in, pushes disclaimer off the stage, and talks: not including snobby people like disclaimers…everyone cheers

N'wise…on with the story! finally

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

Van Slanzar de Fanel of Fanelia

"And as the head advisor of this country, I simply **_insist_** that it is time for you to decide upon one of the princesses of the several excellent countries. One of the many exceedingly beautiful princesses is the Princess Hitomi Kanzaki of Kanzakia," the head advisor, Panos, said hopefully.

The young king of Fanelia stared at the glint of his sword, the one with the royal Fanelian crest as the advisors rambled on. Oh god! He just wanted to get away from all this talk of nonsense before his head starts to ache. Everyday was like this, more 'advice' on this marriage thing that even the new **_king_** of Fanelia himself cannot handle. He understands that he is to marry, but just not now! If only his mother or father was still alive…then he wouldn't have to become king so fast and marry one of the princesses. Well, he **_did_** try to like the princesses, but they're just a little…not his type. All of them that he has had the chance to meet are beautiful beyond the goddesses of the sky, not that he had ever seen one, but luckily Van isn't fooled by these disguises. They're well, snobby and are without any **_real_** useful skills. Decorating and dressing themselves up really well isn't exactly Van's type, so of course Van hasn't found a lifetime companion yet.

"I think that Lord Van has enough of this discussion and wish to dismiss this meeting," Balgus announced, glancing sympathetically at Van.

"Thank you, Balgus. Gentlemen, you are dismissed," Van said, relieved and took this time to slip out of the room.

"You do realize that we cannot hold this 'matter' in forever, right? After all, paper cannot hold fire forever," a young advisor, Owen, whispered. 

Balgus muttered something under his breath, but said nothing. 

"You are indeed beyond your years, Owen. You are right; however, we need not tell him of this, for he'll find out himself, hopefully calmer. Remember Owen, we must not tell him that 'matter' until she has agreed to marry him; we must not tell him that we secretly proposed for him to the Princess Hitomi Kanzaki of Kanzakia."

***

Argh! Why are those nosy advisors messing with my private life? Van thought, good thing good-hearted Owen told me of their plans. Honestly, who **_is_** Hitomi Kanzaki? She is most likely another one of those average princesses…or maybe she's…different? Van thought, nah, she is probably just another one of those dumb blond princesses, like the one in Asturia. A confused Van wrote bad things she suspects about this Hitomi Kanzaki into his diary for his temper to die off. 

Things about Hitomi Kanzaki, the princess of Kanzakia that I'd probably hate:

  1. No knowledge except dressing up
  2. Snobby
  3. Bossy
  4. No material for position of queen
  5. Selfish
  6. Cowardly
  7. Babyish
  8. Mean/cruel
  9. No manners
  10. *Not my type

Van decided to hide and think about his future in the Fanelian organization for producing top soldiers. All he had to do is write a note to Balgus saying that he's heading towards there, because Balgus is a noble swordsman who will certainly **_not_** tell the advisors where he'd gone, for Balgus would understand. He would also maintain the country of Fanelia well while restricting the advisors from messing Fanelia up. He packed his necessities, left the note in Balgus's hands, and ran out of the castle, unaware of the surprised shouts of the advisors. After all, what is better to figure a country out than to live among its people?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

maniac bubblicous: Well…whacha fink? Good or bad? Answer…thanx again for all the reviews…bows and head hits groundooooooooooow…o well…well…gotta go sumwhere…o n' about tha dumb blond remark…I didn't mean it…sorry to all da blond peeps out there…I DIDN'T MEAN IT…now sorry I've gone hyper…nwise…cya!

Maniac bubblicous ^^~ ^@^

July 7, 2001


	3. The Meeting of the Lovers

Meant for Each Other

Meant for Each Other

Hihi…tries to give a nice smile and fails…again with the sugar and the hyperness…all day long…everyone runs away…well…since today I have a little more time I am not using those normal modern abbreviations (if you've noticed) that teenagers tend to use…even though I am a YOUNG teenager…grimaces…still, it is a VERY honourable thing to be said by one of my readers and reviewers hint hint wink wink that I write perfectly fine for a young fanfiction writer…I just want to thank you for all the reviews…I appreciate you taking the time to write them out…but I currently have one question:

Since Homestead is starting to 'suggest' users to use the one where you need to pay on the personal homepages…and since I can't possibly pay for it…I was wondering if there is a better homepage providers than Homestead, made especially for people who have no knowledge of HTML or stuff about computers (describing yours truly) and also have an easy-to-use wizard sitebuilder…I am not really good with computer stuff if you've noticed…if you know one, please review me or just email me…I would appreciate it…thank you!!

Disclaimer: Thank you ladies and gentlemen spotlight comes on…I would like to announce that the Vision of Escaflowne does NOT, I repeat, DOES NOT belong to the author, although she would very much like to own it and receive big bucks, as the modern people say…screen shows author crying…ocean of tears starting to form…only the plot and the made-up characters are hers to torture…she does not own the characters but the plot is hers…sees a smiling author carried away by the waves of tears…

Anywise, let's not waste anymore time even though over the summer break the author has nothing to do…it is getting late and the YOUNG author has a bedtime schedule…just kidding…anywise…enjoy!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

The Meeting of the Lovers

"And what might be **_your name, laddie?" the soldier at the gate asked._**

"Ummm…it's um…" Hitomi struggled for a boyish name. One that would seem manly enough to hide her womanly habits. After all, when I'm discovered, I will surely be sent back to my homeland, my past, my current unhappiness, she thought. Think, Hitomi, think, she thought with her brows tightened, aha! I know, Adrian!

"My name is Adrian," she replied quickly, trying to avoid trouble.

"What of your last name?" The soldier with the broad shoulders questioned.

Oh great! A last name…hmmm…how about Kansaki…she pondered. 

"Ummm…sir…it's Kansaki, Adrian Kansaki." She twitched a bit under the frightening soldier's glare, seeming to penetrate through her disguise.

"Well, Kansaki…what is your business of wasting my time?"

"Sire…I…"

"A man never stutters…now speak like a true man!"

"SIR YES SIR! I want to join the organization of Fanelia to produce top soldiers, also known as 'boot camp'!"

"And what will you do once you overcome this course? Go challenge every man and beast on the face of Gaea and have either you or your opponent gain unnecessary blood shed? Me, release a bunch of crazy bloodthirsty monsters? What do you take me for? A man with utterly no responsibilities? Well, no siree, I've got my duties and my family at stake, so hand over the dough."

"What 'dough'?"

"Egad, what a stupid boy! You know, everyone who enrolls here must have a recommendation or anything worth of proof to be able to join. Why, **_you don't have it?" the soldier sneered sarcastically._**

Hitomi stood, unblinking. She just couldn't believe it. So the missing information about the 'dough' was what was torn apart from the scroll she had. Probably torn by one of the guard dogs near the Kanzakian castle. Joy, she thought with a roll of her eyes.

Just then a hand rested upon Hitomi's shoulder.

"Hey, don't be so harsh on the newcomer. He's with me," a guy with raven black hair said, whose hand still held Hitomi's shoulder.

Hitomi was stunned. Like a guy had punched her in the stomach and she winced, which she doesn't normally do. **_Why would a guy help another out unless for a selfish profit? She just couldn't understand. So there she stood, dumbfounded while the two men conversed._**

"And who are **_you?" the soldier retorted._**

"Just call me Van…I'm from Fanelia," the handsome man with a dark tan answered.

"And where's you 'dough'?" the soldier asked, oblivious to the obvious truth said by this guy, so called Van. After all, this guy is called Van and is from Fanelia when the **_king of Fanelia is also named Van. _**

"Right here," 'Van' said. And with that, he unrolled a scroll with some scribbly writing indicating that the king of Fanelia gave permission for 'Van' to join in the organization.

"Omigod! It's our lord's personal writing! Mind if I keep this? Ermmm…you may go in," the soldier squealed like any average schoolgirl. 

"Sure…I'm, as you might say, a close friend of his royal majesty," Van answered with a smirk.

So they left the gate, Hitomi following Van, leaving a pig-headed Fanelian soldier who was unable to put pieces together.

As they were allowed into the training grounds, Hitomi mumbled a 'thanks'. Her face showed disgust and determination, as well as stubbornness that somehow interested Van. "So…why are you disgusted?" he decided to find out. "Ummm…because these men are just gross?" Hitomi responded sarcastically. It was true. Men were swearing their heads off, some are drooling, some are fighting, showing bones and blood, while others lie on the ground, booze spilt everywhere. "You haven't been out on the **_real world long, have you?" Van pondered. "I sort of…ummm…live with my sisters and gets the girly treatments." "Ahhh…that explains it. Well, I'll show you around, if you'll let me," Van inquired. And he heavily slapped Hitomi's back. "Ow!" Hitomi muttered under her breath, "thanks…I guess." Van frowned in a suspicious manner. Hitomi tried to laugh it off, however unsuccessful. _**

Just then Van remembered his manners. "What, may I ask, is your name?" Hitomi replied, "It's ummm…Adrian…yeah…Adrian Kansaki." "Look, I can tell that your name is false, but I guess you must have a good reason to lie, so I won't pursue the subject." "What's yours?" Hitomi demanded. "Van…but since you have a secret, I have one too; you'll find out my last name soon enough, I mean, I don't want to reveal my identity yet."Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Attention!"

"As your sergeant, I will only be called by 'sir'. When you little weaklings say something, say it loud and clear. I **_will train you slugs into something worthwhile, even if it kills." At this point several men gulped. "Anyways, now no rules until I say them, clear? I will now pair you up into pairs to share one room. No sissies allowed for this, understand?'_**

Oh no! Hitomi thought. Two people per room? Oh god! Her identity will surely be discovered. She nudged Van hard in the ribs to get his immediate attention. "You mind going with me? So far I only know you." Hitomi asked, almost pleadingly. "Sure," Van said casually, "if the sergeant picks me to be your roommate."

Hitomi tensed up with worry as she crossed her fingers.

"And Kansaki…let me see…since you came with Van of Fanelia, you'll be his roommate," the sergeant boomed.

"At least luck's been good to me," Hitomi muttered under her breath sarcastically.

However, Van heard this.

"Hey…don't call it luck, call it destiny; and now that you are my lifetime roommate in this place, I won't have my so-called 'advisors' bugging me to marry. **_I will be bugging _****_you," Van joked._**

"Are you impersonating the king of Fanelia?"

"Maybe…" Van said in a sly voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

maniac bubblicous: well…whatcha fink? Oops…forgot that I have to write the 'normal' way…anywise…is this chapter good or bad? Thanks again for the reviews…you'll have to wait a few days before I type out chapter 4…I've already wrote it out up to chapter 6 and started on another one-chapter thing called 'Zap'. I won't tell you what it is…that'll spoil it…winks…REVIEW…see you until then you faithful readers…! ^^~

maniac bubblicous…^^~ ^@^

July 11, 2001 


	4. In the Same Room...

Meant for Each Other

Meant for Each Other

Hihi…oooooooooo…I jus hate 2day! Its boring and it's rainy outside and I can't do anything…except type…n' I have tutor later la~…I have a test n' if I don't get a good mark, my mom is going 2 kill me…gulp…not that I don't like typing up fanfiction stories…I jus LUV being an Escaflowne author because I can express my ideas…but it's so stuffy 2day…argh! then turns from old grouchy hag 2 a cute smiley gal Anywise…enjoy the disclaimer and since I don't have anything better 2 do, I m going to make this disclaimer person pay 4 this rainy day…wahahahahahaha!

Disclaimer: In a snobby voice: Alright…Escaflowne/Vision of Escaflowne/Tenkuu no Escaflowne does NOT belong to the author, however much she would like it to be…author begins to sniff…all she owns are the people that are not in the series or the movie. All the character…INCLUDING VAN, the author's favourite character, does NOT BELONG TO HER. at this author brings out a knife…the author does own the plot and the place that she created, however not the places in the series. author drops knife, then picks up knife…and I MUST REPEAT…VAN DOESN'T BELONG TO THE AUTHOR…author pounces on disclaimer and says: ARGH!!! KILL…ALL...DISCLAIMERS! and let's continue…hehe…puts on a nice fake smile and prepares 2 kill disclaimer…

Anywise…enjoy! ^^~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

In the Same Room…

Oh well, Hitomi thought, at least this guy's tidy and clean. Van and Hitomi walked back to their room and made themselves at home. The room had two beds, each against the opposite wall; in other words, the room is technically separated into two. On one side, Hitomi started stuffing her properties into the drawers. At least the room's not too shabby, she thought. However, she needed the cabinet at **_Van's_** side of the room with the lock to secure her girl necessities.

"Ummm…Van?" Hitomi attracted his attention while looking at her feet.

"Yeah?"

"Can you ummm…I WANT YOUR CABINET!" She spat it out.

"Whoa…chill! It's all yours," Van offered.

"Thanks…?" Hitomi mumbled.

On Van's side of the room, things look plain enough. There are just some things that could make a guy right at home…nothing special. But it doesn't look empty or old-fashioned; it just looked simple. However, a message on a poster that Van hung up was, "Sorry honey, wedding's off…dragon-slaying season is on," which made Hitomi laugh. Van noticed and grinned.

Now Van noticed Hitomi's side of the room. It was plain and simple, like his, but somehow generated elegance and comfort. His eyes came upon a poster saying, "A person's gotta do what a person's gotta do," with a picture of a commoner taking out the garbage, his wife nagging at him and kids screaming. He smiled…then laughed aloud. That felt strange, as he rarely laughed since the deaths of his mother, father, and brother, Varie, Goau, and Folken. 

They secretly complimented each other for their arrangement of the room and began to chat together. Hitomi was however trying to discover what Van's last name is, but he refused to eve hint at it. "You've got your secrets and I've got mine. Now, maybe if you tell me yours, I might spill the beans," Van finally said. "No, because if I tell you, I'll have to go back to my country," Hitomi hinted even though she herself didn't realize. "Oh? So are you in trouble of any kind that I'd be able to help, like the incident with the soldier this morning?" Van teased jokingly. "Ummm…no thanks…"

"You know, you are interesting. I'm determined to find out just who you are, and when I find out, I'll tell you **_my_** secret," Van suggested. 

"Ha! Good luck trying!" Hitomi retorted viciously with amusement in her eyes, even though she's still got her hat on. 

"And that is why I'm lining up my bed to yours. Besides, I need a bigger-sized bed than that puny pathetic thing," Van said, frowning over his small bed.

It was true. The beds **_are_** perhaps a little shabby…well, actually a lot. But **_sharing a bed_**? Hitomi was horrified. 

"But…but…" she stuttered. However, no words came out.

"I'm not changing my mind, boy. We good friends need to stick together. Besides, did those sisters of yours turn you into a sissy with their girly ways?" Van criticized humorously.

"A **_SISSY_**? You calling me a sissy?" Anger flared up from Hitomi's eyes like untamed fire and even Van saw this. He, however, wanted to play along.

"Yeah, so what if I called you a sissy, huh? Whatcha gonna do?" he smirked.

"Just…**_KILL YOU_**!" And with that, Hitomi jumped on Van, trying to wrestle him to the floor. Van fought back, not too hard to get bruises or scratches on his new, however strange friend. 

Hitomi was worried even though she was having a fun time beating up Van. But of course he was just play-fighting…he's much too good for this. However, **_did_** Van discover of her being a girl?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

maniac bubblicous: well…this chapter is SO VERY SHORT…I just don't know why…nervous chuckle…well…good or bad? I just love the idea of Hitomi playing rough with Van…hehe…well…thanks 4 all who have reviewed…and if you haven't, PLEASE REVIEW…and I'll give you my thanks…and also thanks for the ideas for the obstacles of the boot camp…ideas still open…bows…thanks again…and wait 4 chapter 5…until then…see ya soon! ^^~ I won't be going anywhere soon so I'll still be able to type up stories…WOULDN'T YOU GUYS LIKE THAT?

Maniac Bubblicous ^^~ ^@^

July 16, 2001


	5. Push-ups

Meant for Each Other

Meant for Each Other

Well…I haven't been doing anything for the last, I don't know…long time? It's beginning to get on my nerves. But…I still have you faithful readers, right? RIGHT? cricket sound…thank you peeps for your wonderful reviews…you really made my day…not that I have any other things to do…but there is just nothing good for me to do on the net anymore…it's kind of getting boring…I mean I got a lot of Escaflowne pictures but now I need something else…something Escaflowne-y. Not that I would abandon you readers just because you are all so nice…I just got my braces tightened, and it hurts a lot…I can't believe I picked ORANGE…blue is usually my colour…and I want to try a different one, but ORANGE…? It looks like I have a bleeding gum or something…argh! Anywise, not to waste any of your precious time on my author's note…the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne doesn't belong to the writer…only the plot and the new characters not found in the series are of hers…and as much as she would like to own Escaflowne, she can't. She cannot try to bribe the producers to put her name into the Escaflowne series not threaten them because then she would go against her innocent nature…author storms in and kicks disclaimer…I so do NOT have an innocent nature…I cannot bribe the producers because I'm a little short on cash and I can't threaten them because I can't threaten them with anything…BUT I KNOW THAT I CAN KICK THIS DISCLAIMER'S WHAT-DO-YOU-CALL-IT…runs off pouting because Escaflowne…or rather VAN isn't hers

Anywise…enough with the craziness and on the STORY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5

Push-ups

"Wake up! Today's your first day at our boot camp so dress up and head towards Cabin A…wake up sleepyheads, I've let you guys sleep in today because at the end of the day you'll be too tired to sleep!" the sergeant roared at full volume, waking everyone up with his booming voice and gong that he constantly hits to smart soldiers' sore ears.

Hitomi awoke at the end of the bed and lifted herself up. Then she remembered. How she fell asleep she doesn't know. How could she have fallen asleep with her bed right against Van's? She remembered trying to alter Van's mind, but as she recalled, he was too stubborn. "Now I know how daddy feels," Hitomi murmured sarcastically. Her dishelved and messy hair was the result of wearing a hat to hide her identity while snoozing. She took off her hat and tried to untangle her hair using her fingers. Then, her thoughts wandered back to that certain black-haired roommate.

Van was half asleep when he heard the gong and the shout to wake up. He wanted to lie in the bed for just a few more moments, what with 'Adrian' turning this way and that all night. Then as he finally opened his eyelids, he saw a girl with sandy brown hair and green shining eyes, just about to wake him up. He couldn't believe he just saw a simple, but rare beauty. No make-ups or fancy dresses, but still entrancingly stunning. Then he made a mistake.

He blinked.

The image was gone, replaced by the sight of 'Adrian', as his roommate preferred to be called, adjusting his hat.

Hitomi abruptly realized that without her hat, she would be easily recognized. However, Van already saw her when she wanted to shake him to wake up. She quickly grabbed the hat and practically threw it onto her head. She could see that Van's eyes hold disappointment, as if what he saw came from a dream. Oh well, she thought. Then Van spoke. "Do you perhaps have a sister around my age that has sandy brown hair and green eyes that shine?" "Yeah…eyes that don't exactly **_shine_**, though…more like glint with evil…why?" Hitomi lied. "Ummm…nothing," Van replied drowsily. They each took turns in the bathroom changing and hurried for Cabin A.

***

"Now, as this is your first day, I will go easy on you. So, let's begin with the basics…let's say…five hundred push-ups. No excuses…now start!" The sergeant commanded fiercely.

"Did I hear him right…did he say **_five hundred_** push-ups?" Van gulped.

"Either I heard him right, or I've been reading one too many boot camp novels," Hitomi remarked ironically.

"Did I hear something, Kansaki? Well, for your generous opinion, you get to do five hundred more," the sergeant said cruelly.

"Just my luck…" Hitomi muttered under her breath.

"What did I hear, Kansaki?" the sergeant demanded.

"Nothing sir…I mean…NOTHING SIR!" Hitomi yelled, rolling her eyes.

"Wow…**_you_** sure got an attitude problem," Van said and whistled.

"Shut up," Hitomi said exasperatedly.

So, the soldiers did push-ups all day until almost night, for when many of them complained even the tiniest complaint, they were immediately forced to do another five hundred push-ups by Sergeant Deathdriver, who they now called, until finally, they have all learned their lesson: not to mess with people with authority. In total, Van had done about one thousand five hundred push-ups, one of the few with the least done while Hitomi did about three thousand, the one with the most push-ups done with her sarcastic manners.

Van had to literally drag Hitomi back to their cabin called 'minu'. She was dead tired and collapsed on the bed. "Huh…that serious, eh?" Van smirked. "Hey…next time…your turn. My head ache, bones throb, muscles suffering, blood overheated, veins hurt, neck probably harmed, and stomach is turned inside out," Hitomi puffed out, struggling for breath. Suddenly, she realized that night has again arrived, and that meant, sleeping once again near Van. She felt increasingly better and told Van that she is going to heal her broken bones by using the tub, hopefully mending her bones, she added hastily.

As Hitomi walked into the bathroom, Van stared after her. "That's some weird girl…all the better to discover who she is…**_wait a minute_**…how could I think that he's a **_female_**? Must have seen his sister somewhere else before…" Van pondered sitting down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

maniac bubblicous: I can't believe that is SO short…! I didn't even realize until I typed it out…its only around 2 and a half pages, including the author's note…o ma god…! Sorry 4 the short chapter, but I'll get the sixth chapter out shortly…hopefully. And just to tell you folks, in the series, it is VAN who has the attitude problem…but that is ONE OF THE REASONS Y HE IS so CUTE! ^^~ I kind of changed it tho…you can probably spot the difference but I just want to point it out…and sorry about using 'Kanzakia', Theo Gabrielle…I m not sure if this is the correct spelling ; I didn't know…bows and says sorry repeatedly…and to get this straight…Van thinks that every time he sees Hitomi not disguising herself is an image of 'Adrian's' sister's image where he has seen somewhere b4…he believes that their paths are intertwined…okeya? Also, boot camp is short for the organization to produce good soldiers, and I know that it is a modern saying, but it is easier on the fingers 4 typing. Another thing…'minu' if you say it the way I think how you say it, it sounds like 'me and you'. And thanks for the reviews again…bows and hits floor …ow…need a doctor…faints……miraculously comes back to life…that's the power of the AUTHOR…WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Maniac bubblicous ^^~ ^@^

July 20, 2001


	6. The Bath

Meant for Each Other

Meant for Each Other

Hihi…I' m going to make this quick 'cause I FEEL like it…capeche? Anywise, I haven't updated in a long time 'cause I had to re-type ma 1st story, Hitomi's Decision…so sorry about the delay…bows…o…n' if u have time on your hands, PLEAZ read Hitomi's Decision…I don't know why not a lot of people reviewed on that one, considering that I think it's one of my better stories…it's probably because of the summary that says, "Is Hitomi cheating on…Allen?" But honestly it's not meant that way…it's funny and just to hint you guys…I'm a MEGA HUGE Van and Hitomi fan…sosmiles insanely…get it? I re-typed it because when I first posted it, there were these weird marks where the quotation marks were supposed to be…queer…anywise…smiles devilishly …disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: Arg! That stupid writer maniac bubblicous keeps killing me off in the other chapters…well, this time I have harm-proof suit, so…no more getting killed…anyways, Escaflowne, the characters, and the places that appear in the Escaflowne series doesn't belong to the writer, but only the new characters and the places not in the series belong to her…k? And VAN DOESN'T BELONG TO HER EITHER! author, bulge-eyed, laughs in insanity as disclaimer is struck by a thunderbolt author is in ashes anime style What? I thought I was harm-proof! author comes up, tells janitor to sweep up the ashes of the disclaimer and says:ha! NO ONE messes with me in my story…WAHAHAHAHAHA!! 

Anywise…story time! Kids jumps excitedly and shouts in unison STORY TIME!

**Aren't I evil? I made Hitomi and Van live in the same room, Van not knowing that Hitomi is a female…and now Hitomi is taking a bath…to find out what happens, read on, my fellow fans of Escaflowne!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6

The Bath

"Ewww!" Hitomi blurted, "This is as disgusting as a pig's den*…actually, worse!" She practically backed out from the horrifying stench and had to take care not to breathe in anything distasteful. Oh well, Hitomi mused, one of the obstacles of living with men without them knowing that you're a girl. For a quick, flashy instant as she craved to tell Van of her identity, and watch as all men would probably do, ashamed to his last strand of hair, which is truthfully cute, for showing this much filth in front of a lady, not to mention a **_princess_**. But then, Van never made this mess, for he had not used this pitiful room yet. Still, Van would be ashamed to be proved that all men all pigs. Hitomi made a silent vow to clean this washroom up whether she survives this boot camp** or not. 

To Hitomi's slight satisfaction, the tub was still clean. Although not exactly shiny and new, it served Hitomi's purposes. Filling up the tub with hot, very soapy water, she added soap that made many millions of floating bubbles***, covering the water surface, and prepared to be finally untensed from the cruel, merciless day. Quickly she undressed and slipped into the warm, comforting water. A contented sigh could be heard all throughout the cabin minu, but luckily Van didn't hear, for he was in a thinking mood, pondering once again, to the unsolved problem that lay a pain in the neck: marriage.

After one hour of silence with the occasional splash of water, Van had enough. He thought, what was taking his fellow roommate so long? He got up from his previous position and wandered to the door of the washroom, head haunted with bitter reflections of the arranged proposal. However, he stopped at the door. 

Inside, Hitomi was clearly still relaxed in the water. The bubbles by now had increased numerously and she was happy. Out came a tiny hum of the song Memory of Fanelia****, in which she didn't even notice. She was completely blanked out of real life at the moment, taking notice of only her peaceful bath. 

Then, the door slightly creaked, then opened. Hitomi was instantly snapped back into reality, fear rising in her, almost penetrating her throat. She sank lower into the welcoming bubbles and waited for the intruder to budge in. The door opened wider. Hitomi could see the dark silhouette but nothing more. Hitomi slightly, but shakily, reached out for her sword. Her hand rested on nothingness. She forgot it on her bed when she came back from the tiring push-ups. Then, as if the intruder had detected a lack of certainty from the one in the bathtub, he ventured one step closer into the room. 

It was Van.

The two stared at each other dumbfounded. Silence followed. For Van, a young breathtaking woman with sandy brown hair and shining green eyes, brighter than the best emeralds from that of Fanelia, staring suspiciously at him in the tub with bubbles covering her. For Hitomi, a dashingly cute but stubborn raven-haired boy with a look of pure surprise carved onto his face. She thought, true, pig-headed sometimes, but cute nevertheless. Then…

"Pervert!"

What followed was a maddening scene. After Hitomi shouted this word meant for a certain flabbergasted Fanelian king, she thrusted an old boot from a spot near her to purposely strike Van, hopefully stunning him in the mind. However, she missed. Van ducked, having finally snapped out of his trance, barely missing the smelly boot, unbelievably gross. He then smirked, stuck out his tongue in a childishly cute way, and closed the door to the washroom, shutting himself out before he had an unwelcoming response. As he sat on his poor-conditioned bed, he mumbled to himself, "I must've seen his sister somewhere…that I started to have illusions of her when it is clear that it is 'Adrian'. Must be the image of his sister I was staring at, or else I'm going crazy…"

Hitomi quickly dressed and pulled the plug, letting used bathing water drain down. She slightly combed her hair with her hands and left it alone to dry. Then cautiously, she opened the door. What her sight met was completely what she thought would happen. Van staring at her in a transfixed, confused way. 

"I…ummm…" Hitomi stumbled for words. 

"Don't tell me…it's you living with your sisters **_again_**," Van smirked. 

Oh well, Hitomi thought, when all else fails, blame it on your imaginary sisters, "yeah…"

"They've made you into a girl in the mind," Van remarked. 

Hitomi struggled for a nasty response, but thinking gave way to needed sleep. "I'm going to sleep…see you in the morning…"

'Don't worry…I'm right beside you…literally," Van joked.

"Haha."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*- Yeah, I know, I know…pigs aren't dirty, in fact they're actually clean, but it's just an expression…ok?

**- Boot camp is a modern phrase I know, thanks for bringing that up reviewers but its just short for the organization to produce top soldiers…I just feel like typing less…besides, it doesn't confuse people

***- I don't know if there are tubs and soap on Gaea, but there must be something to keep them clean.

****- She is humming Memory of Fanelia from the soundtrack…I just LUV that tune for some reason, it is stuck in my head! But I don't care…n' besides, its good for the people who sells those stuff…^^!

maniac bubblicous: YO! My man…is this funny or what? Yours truly is so evil…o well, I m not a lemon writer, so no can do, peeps. Anywise, tell me what you think…good or bad by reviewing…your reviews make my day, since I don't have much of a life right now…thanks for reading…I'll post the next chapter up soon! Until then…see you! ^^~

maniac bubblicous ^^~ ^@^

July 27, 2001


	7. Wounds for Medical Treatment

Meant for Each Other

Meant for Each Other

Hi…guess what today is? No, it's not my funeral…I'm not that bad of a writer am I? …It's my birthday! Well…on August 11th anyways…I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter but fanfiction.net was down and I kind of got lazy to type up this chapter. But it's HERE now…tries to avoid rotten fruit thrown…Thanks again for all the reviews…now that I HAVE a life…sorry for the same two chapters…it's because I tried to upload chapter 6 when fanfiction.net was down and so I have two of the same! But I corrected it…don't worry! ^^~ And also, I wanted to type this up for some reason…I watched this old video on a common girl who got chosen to be the empress of a kingdom, but the kingdom was attacked by enemies wanting to take over and it was also kind of messed inside (the old king who died had a wife who wanted her son to be the king, but the new king is not her son so she tried to assassinate him). The 1000 girls that came to get chosen for the spot of the empress tried to defend the castle. The king surrendered in order to spare the other lives. The empress then sneaked in and gave him a gun to defend himself (one bullet only). But then he killed himself. The girls then kidnapped the enemy's good friend who helped the enemy but doesn't want to anymore. It was an act. But the enemy saw through it but realizes that this scheme was his friend's way of saying that he doesn't want to fight anymore. So they let the girls leave. I know the way I said it is very weird, but the movie is hilarious, but very sad at the end. I actually cried watching it. It was Japanese though. If you want the summary of it, send me an email at [hitomikanzaki_2001@hotmail.com][1] …honestly, it has a brilliant plot. O…and I'm kind of wondering what Yu-Gi-Yo is, because it is coming out on September 15 to Kids WB. Anywise…on with the disclaimer! ^^~

Disclaimer: Escaflowne does NOT belong to the author whatsoever…god do I have to say this every time? It makes me MAD not to own it…but I DO own the plot and the characters not found in the series and in the movie. I do NOT own the characters in the series though…

Anywise…story time! ^^~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7

Wounds for Medical Treatment

"Wakey, wakey, oversized sleepyheads. You got to be like they say, "Early bird gets the worm!" The sergeant roared, this time blowing an incredibly loud trumpet.

Hitomi groaned. Last night's experience was **_not_** good. Why must that perverted Van come in when I'm bathing? Good thing I'm still a 'boy' according to him, Hitomi thought; ha, the ' I must have mistaken you from the image of your sister whom I have probably seen before' theory made by him is kind of hard to believe, but if he believes it, let it be. Honestly, he can be so dense sometimes. Where **_is_** that pervert anyways? Oh yeah, she reminded herself, right beside me…literally. And took most of my bed, she mused. 

"More like 'the early worm gets eaten' to me," Hitomi cleverly quoted.

"Ha ha," Van said ironically.

Hitomi realized that Van looked especially cute when he's still sleepy. Hitomi guessed that he didn't sleep well last night either with the 'event'. Still, it's refreshing to wake up to a cute and cuddly face like his, she reflected, amused. 

They quickly got dressed, Hitomi being the first to use the bathroom, since Van was the gentleman and Hitomi the lady, despite the fact that Van doesn't seem to know. Cabin A was their destination for the morning. Their energy was low, yet they were determined to make it through the day. 

"Today…no boot-campiness, for **_Mrs._** Sergeant, as you will call her, persuaded an unwilling me to instead do…" at this **_Mr._** Sergeant choked out, "medical treatments. Here's you lucky dogs' saviour of the day."

Out came a slim woman covered by the shade of a tree. Hitomi and her fellow soldiers, or would-be soldiers, imagined her to be the exact replica of Mr. Sergeant, or perhaps even stricter for her to control him. "Come on, Sharon. Come out of that shade before the sun goes down," the sergeant urged gently. She did as she was told. Instead of another Mr. Sergeant, a beautiful middle-aged woman came out. Now, they could all see why the mister goes together with the missus; he simply isn't a 'Mr. Sergeant' to her, but a gentle lamb.

"Okay. Now, I will give each of you and your roommate a card and on it will say what kind of injury you have. **_Pretend_**, of course. You'll have to wrap the injuries up and we'll provide the ingredients, but you'll have to figure out which to use, clear?" Sharon's small voice floated to all ears. No one fooled around when she talked, in casr the wrath of the sergeant should be brought upon.

Van received a card reading:

Upper injury

Stomach slightly bleeding with poison but still in need of treatment

Head injury

Right arm injury

Neck heavy injury

"Oh great! Why do I get stuck with the heavy injuries?" Van groaned noisily. Being that the sergeant instantly shifted the glare to him, he dared to say nothing more. 

"First roommate…start treating!" Sharon yelled.

First, Hitomi dabbed some soft cloth into a watery, cool ointment and spread it upon Van's now bare torso. Van shuddered at the cold. Then, using her feminine touches, she began wrapping endless bandages around his stomach firmly. "There, the ointment should eliminate the poison and the bandage reducing spurt of blood and further journey of the poison." Next was the right arm injury. Bandages were wrapped gently and put in place, almost like a woman's touch, Van thought; Adrian is spending **_way_** too much time with girls. Hey, he thought, maybe I could practice on him to treat a lady the proper way. The neck injury was after. Gently, Hitomi put a semi-wet towel on the 'wound' and wiped the 'dry blood' away in case of infection. She then knelt beside the laying Van and lowered herself to see the neatness of the bandaging she had done.

It was then that Van noticed Hitomi had green emerald-like eyes. Her bits of sandy-brown hair stuck out of her old hat. "Why don't you take that hat off?" Van asked curiously."Hey…you got a pretend neck injury and lost a lot of blood, so I suggest you not to talk" was the reply.

Lastly, the 'head injury'. Hitomi had to sort of loom over him to treat it properly. It was at this time that her red pendant fell out of the folds of Hitomi's clothes, directly dangling above Van from Hitomi's neck. Van's eyes moved right and left as they followed the swinging of the pendant. Hitomi treated his head, not noticing. "You've got nice hair, Van' you treat it well?" Hitomi asked sarcastically. "No…well, not compared to one of the heavenly knight of Asturia, Allen Schezar. He puts on a load of hair gel on his hair to make it nice and shiny, yet he denies it." "Yeah…I've noticed…there, I'm done!" Hitomi said as she breathed on Van's neck, unconsciously. 

Van couldn't resist the urge to grab the pendant and study it.

So he did.

"Is this from your 'girlfriend'?" he asked slyly.

"Ummm…sure, why not," Hitomi stuttered, "so don't touch it!" 

"I have a feeling that something is not right here; it's just under my nose, yet I can't smell it."

"Your turn," Hitomi tried to change the topic. 

Hitomi looked at the card and whooped joyfully. It read:

Minor injury

Slight face injury

Leg poisoned by plant

"HA! In your face, Van!"

"Grrr…" Van could only growl in unhappiness.

So he began treating Hitomi's 'injuries'. First, the face. "A girl's face must be treated nicely, Van," Hitomi pretended a sweet face. Van arched an eyebrow. Hitomi immediately added, "er…so my sister would say." Van shrugged helplessly and continued working on her face. She closed her eyes and relaxed' it was refreshing, not like the push-up day where on e word could cause you five hundred push-ups. Van was done on her face. "Now, your leg, I believe," he said. Hitomi blushed a colour of red. "Nah…it's ok," she said. "What are you talking about? I've got to pass this and you have to, too," van reasoned. "Humph!" Hitomi folded her arms. Van mixed some herbs and applied it onto Hitomi's leg. Folken, his bigger brother, who died dragon-slaying taught hum this; he grew sad. Hitomi blushed and looked at the ground. Van wondered, what was there to be embarrassed about? He was finally done. "My brother taught me how to use herbs when I was young."

Sharon later announced that the best major injury treater was Hitomi, or 'Adrian', and the best minor injury treater/herb user was Van, after examining all the works. 

"Van, carry me back to the cabin; I'm pooped," Hitomi requested.

"Sure…like you can carry the likes of me?" Van asked jokingly. 

"Bring it on!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

maniac bubblicous: Soooooo? Good or bad? Tell me! Please review and thanks for reading my chapter! Sorry if there's dissing of Allen in this chapter…it's just that I do not like him very much…so you can guess why I wrote about him that way! Wait for my next chapter…it won't be too long to be out! ^^~

Maniac bubblicous ^^~ ^@^

August 13, 2001 

   [1]: mailto:hitomikanzaki_2001@hotmail.com



	8. Clean-up Day with Feathers Drifting

Meant for Each Other

Meant for Each Other

HI! O my god I'm so sorry! I know that there's been the chapter mix-up thing but it's because I tried to upload it while f.f.net was done! So sorry and deepest apologies. So I will probably replace this chapter with the 8th chapter…I no that some reviews will be deleted so please REVIEW! And if you have time, please read my other story Hitomi's Decision. It is much better than this story by my opinion but it's up to you, your greatness REVIEWERS! Oh, and another thing, there's this site at [http://www.animeshack.com][1] for all you Allen bashers. You just go to Message Boards, then click on Escaflowne, and lastly, click on Moose Project. There, you get to express your ideas about the badness of Allen Schezar; we started this project on taking over the world and bringing Van up to power and putting down Allen, a.k.a the Moose! But don't worry; it's all in good fun! I am there known as baby_angel_811. Anywise, disclaimer!

Disclaimer: The original characters do NOT belong to the writer of this story nor does any of the things found in the series or movie. All the other things that the writer created are of hers. *Gets burned by writer* *turns to crisp*Anywise…story TIME!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8

Clean-up Day with Feathers Drifting

"You good-for-nothing lazy bums! Last day you got off easy, but today you are going out as fat pigs and coming back as swearing pork! Get up!" The sergeant Blood's voice rang out, awakening everyone. Hitomi rose once again from her slumber with Van by her side. He again took up most of the bed space and what was left of it, Hitomi used to her comfort. And once again she realized his cuteness while sleeping. And once again Van took in the image of Hitomi without her hat. 

She is beautiful, plain and simple. Unlike those that cover themselves with powder and perfume, she is a beauty without make-up, Van thought. Wonder why Adrian keeps reminding me of this girl whose fate I'm seemingly intertwined to? And if she uses even a bit of make-up, will she become even more entrancing? Van's mind ached of confusing thoughts. Maybe it's the fate trying to tell me something…or someone who I'm destined to be with…argh, I don't know! His mind blanked out everything except one thought…the sandy-haired girl was gone, replaced with 'Adrian'. Could Adrian be a clue to where my destiny lies?

"No time for sleep, Van…time to get off my bed!" Hitomi taunted playfully.

After a few moments of sleepiness wearing itself away from both, Van sat up from the bed and out of surprise, questioned a flabbergasted Hitomi.

"Are we friends?" he asked drowsily.

"Sure…why do you ask?" Hitomi flung back, questioning.

"Are we **_good_** friends?" Van ignored the question.

"Yeah…why?" Hitomi was curious.

"Are we **_really_** good friends?" Van still ignored everything else except for the answer.

"Guess so…**_WHY_**?" Hitomi was getting mad.

"Because if we are really good friends, and you are a girl, I would immediately propose to you and you would marry me. If I was a girl, I would marry you," Van finally answered, sleep shown in his eyes.

"Ummm…" Hitomi froze, caught in the sudden conversation, "we need to go to Cabin A…"

Van shook Hitomi by her shoulders violently and asked her harshly if she promises until she eventually did. "I PROMISE!" and he stopped abruptly. Hitomi then noticed that he was half asleep and probably didn't mean what he said. She was extremely relieved.

Van fell on top of Hitomi suddenly when she was off guard, thinking of her future, and went back to Slumber Land, his lips centimeters away from Hitomi's own, breathing on her. Hitomi was immensely startled, but quickly recovered and…

"**_VAN_**!"

"What is it, Merle? Ignore the advisors if they want to discuss the marriage idea…" Van said groggily, still half asleep.

"**_GET OFFA ME, VAN_**!" Hitomi shouted, blushing a formidable red. 

"…WHAT!?" Van awoke finally, "why **_am_** I on top of him?" He questioned himself, full of blame, as he got off Hitomi.

Hitomi suddenly comprehended that he has no top on and is showing his bare chest. Hitomi blushed a deeper red and turned her head away determinedly as she saw the image. She found Van's red top and threw it at his face.

"No time to chat…we're late, so let's go already," she mentioned, taking in the time.

"Awww…another new day?! Mrs. Sergeant thinks up torture and Mr. Sergeant Blood gives out death. What will we do this time, collect garbage?"

***

"Today you rat brains get a break…**_again_**. Thank Mrs. Sergeant for that…today you will honor the Fanelian grounds by cleaning it and collecting garbage. You will share the equipment with your roommate, as well as the **_prize_**. The prize is one day off and a proper feast for you and your roommate, generously given by Mrs. Sergeant. Now go!"

"Looks like your wish came true, Van," Hitomi snickered gleefully.

Van just groaned. And so the soldiers started to gather garbage, all eager to earn a one-day vacation for themselves.

***

"Aww!" Hitomi said, disgusted, as she covered her nose, not allowing stench to enter her nose, "this stinks!"

"I'm just longing for that one day to sleep in…never thought there was anything harder then being the King of Fanelia…" Van mumbled ironically, rolling his eyes.

"King of Fanelia?"

"Ummm…is what the new king of Fanelia would say if he was here. I mean, you got to pity the guy…he's got the whole country on his hands, as well as the peace treaty to hold onto with other countries…not to mention marriage problems. And he's only fifteen," Van tried to cover it up, somewhat unsuccessful.

Hitomi's eyes glowed in suspicion. "Since when did you know so much about this guy who proposed to Princess Hitomi?"

"Hey…like I said, I'm a good friend of his," Van replied, "and since when did **_you_** know about the proposal? Do you come from Kanzakia? Is **_that_** your secret?" 

"You'll figure it out soon enough…let's get some garbage!" Hitomi set off merrily, with Van running to catch up to her.

They wandered around aimlessly, searching carefully like how a predator spies on a prey until the last moment, pouncing on it, for a scrap of garbage. But they were too late, as the whole ground of the camp seemed spotlessly clean. 

"Oh great! You just **_had_** to start the discussion about the Fanelian king, and look where it got us? No garbage and no break from this place," Hitomi blamed, anger rising from the pit of her stomach. 

"For your information," Van shouted indignantly, "I happen to care very much for the king of Fanelia, because-"

Hitomi was filled with jealousy nagging at her mind. Why she doesn't know since she doesn't even know the man that stands before her well enough. All she knows is his appearance, which can be deceiving, his name, which can be faked, and his stubbornness. Was she- no…couldn't be. If only Van gave her more attention instead of to this Fanelian king whom she was to be betrothed to. She hated this king who she will be betrothed to and probably cause her to lose her freedom. She interrupted his speech and took each step rather similar to a stomp, except more brutal. "If you care about this king so much, you go marry him for all **_I_** care. I just want to get through this hellish place and go back to my country…"

"Which is?" Van inquired sneakily.

"None of your business, wise guy! If you had minded your own business and not ask questions, therefore arousing your curiosity, we would at **_least_** get some scraps of garbage!" Hitomi burst in a mood of fury not to be tampered with.

"Just chill…okay? We'll find something." Van assured an unconvinced Hitomi.

"ARGH! I GIVE UP! YOU'RE HOPELESS, YOU IDIOT!" Hitomi, hands clenched into fists, wove her hands in madness through the air and stomped angrily, putting all force into it. 

The ground collapsed beneath them.

Hitomi screamed in terror as she dropped quickly, swallowed by the darkness, but still falling. She could have managed without Van being there, but Van **_was _**there…what was she to do? So she continued falling and dropping to her death. If **_only _**Van wasn't there, she thought, bitter thoughts in her mind. But she didn't blame him, she was happy for the time that they spent together. But…I need to save both him and me! How? He is there, watching…falling…NO! I **_will_** save him! But…I didn't use my ability for a long time…what if it fails? No matter, my life is not important…his is. Wait! What am I saying? I can't…my identity would then be known…on the other hand…if I don't we would both plunge to our deaths. Van seemed to make a move to grab her hand, but decided against it. He thinks I'm too heavy to be pulled up, Hitomi pouted. Instead, Van, also falling, carried her like a husband would carry his wife when they were just married. Then, something unexpected happened.

Van grew wings.

Angel wings, I swear, Hitomi thought. 

White.

White and beautiful.

These wings, that Hitomi would later realize as her savior, are pure white and beautiful as…more beautiful than anything Hitomi had ever seen. She huddled against him, feeling protected from the dangers of reality. So, he's another Draconian…what's wrong with that? Hitomi pondered. Nothing, a small voice inside her rang out. Van looked ashamed, but somewhat relieved at not ending his life so soon. He quickly set her down onto her two feet, retracted his angel wings, and stepped far away from Hitomi. He had a face mixed with fear, anger, curiosity, sadness, and shame carved on his features. No one should feel that way, Hitomi thought. Judging by the way he had his back to her, he didn't want anyone to see him, much rather talking to him. Hitomi, however, confronted him. 

"That your secret, Van?" she asked, almost timid.

"Sort of," Van said sadly, feathers and shreds of his top falling and drifting everywhere, not even taking the slightest glance at her. 

"It's fine by me, Van," she tried to cheer him up, "and to think I called you an idiot just then when now you saved my life. How **_did_** we fall down?" 

"**_You_** stomped on rotten wood," Van remarked, surprised at Hitomi's reaction to his curse, "…this used to be a garbage storage, or a very BIG garbage can, but no one dumped it and it's been covered up."

"Perfect!" Hitomi reacted joyfully, "let's get rolling!"

So they gathered and cleared all sorts and sizes of garbage, never touched by men since their burial until now. That is, man **_and_** woman. It is truly a disgusting job, but thinking of their reward, they would not allow themselves to slow down. Finally, when they were satisfied, they packed up, which by this time is practically dustless.

"How are we going to show this to Sergeant Blood?" We can't bring all this to him," Hitomi worried.

"Well…like they say, if you can't bring it to them, bring them to it," Van replied knowingly.

"Hitomi understood immediately. "But we can't get back up unless…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know," Van groaned and spread his wings. "I busted my top anyways…just don't let them see me."

And Van carried Hitomi, once again, up to the ground surface. It was late, but the soldiers should be coming back now, so in other words, they still have time to get the prize. After Van retracted his wings, he found Hitomi saying, "Your wings are beautiful, Van. Don't try to hide it," which made him blush. He said nothing though. 

"Sergeant! Please take a look at what we've got!" Van requested.

"Why? Because weaklings like you can't carry them?" The Deathdriver sneered.

Hitomi couldn't take it. "Well **_SIR_**, I doubt that even a man of your size and strength would be able to lift it," she said sweetly.

"Oh yeah? Let's see your garbage collection," the sergeant's face went purple with rage.

***

"Ok boys, lift that thing…or do I have to go in there and do it myself?" the sergeant commanded, "you, Van and Adrian, are dismissed from this loading of the garbage, since finding it…enjoy your holiday."

"**_REALLY_**? …Oh, and one more thing…how come you're not lending a hand, sir?" Hitomi asked with a fake, sweet smile.

"Because, er…I'm simply too tired from work…" he tried to think up of something.

"Sure, sure," Hitomi replied mockingly as she and Van walked back to the cabin 'minu'. 

As they were walking, Van finally stated a true fact that shocked Hitomi.

"You're a girl, aren't you?" He asked quizzically, waiting for her reaction. She swallowed hesitantly and slightly appeared stunned.

"I'm right, I can see. When I carried you, I knew you were too light to be a male." He told her his explanation. 

"But what if I'm just a young, unhealthy, and sick boy?" Hitomi tried to alter the truth.

"No…you look too healthy to be sick. Even though I know you are a girl, I still don't know who you are, so…want to talk this over when we get to cabin minu?" he asked.

"Sure…but no way you're going to find out," Hitomi replied, a little relieved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

maniac bubblicous: Well…my poor fingers! Typing for so long is NOT good for your fingers, I tell ye! Anywise…please review like always and tell me what you think! Personally, I think that there's too much dialogue in this whole story but o well. Whoa…six pages …long! Thanks for reading and…the next chapter won't be long now! Until then…see all of you readers and reviewers soon! And hope I find you on the moose project **(**read front to find out)…BYE! 

Maniac Bubblicous ^^~ ^@^

August 21, 2001

   [1]: http://www.animeshack.com/



	9. One Identity Revealed

Meant for Each Other

Meant for Each Other

Hey! Welcome back readers, to read my little chapter. Thanks for all the reviews…I really loved reading it because I have obviously no life ever since school ended. But school is starting again, and that means less postings! Omigod! Yes I know it too, but I will still post it as soon as I can. And I had to go on this trip with my mommie and daddie to watch SCENERY *shudder* I did NOT enjoy it a bit and made them come back a day early. I had to go by ferry, and that meant LONG waiting…at least I had my CD player with me…too bad my wallet is empty and I have no Escaflowne disks…*starts crying* And I can't believe I made you guys wait for this chappie so LONG! I'm deeply sorry. So now this chapter you all been waiting for! But first, the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: the writer of this story owns no Escaflowne material; though it is borrowed, it is not claimed as her material. All she owns are the characters she made up and the places and time NOT found in the series or the movie *me no watch movie yet -_-"*. Besides that, she SUCKS! *writer comes in and puts a hole through him using a BIG bazooka* WAHAHAHAHAHA! NEVER MESS WITH THE WRITER OF THE STORY! AND JUST TO MENTION…VAN RULES!!!!!!! *walks into Van shrine and places posters of Van into it* 

Anywise, story time! *Kids come out and shout STORY TIME! *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9

One Identity Revealed

Instantly upon the return to their own cabin, Van collapsed on his bed and slipped into slumber. "Figures…men," Hitomi muttered, rolling her eyes in sarcasm, "thought he wanted to 'discuss' about my identity…"Hitomi unconsciously willed her hand to brush Van's hair away from his closed eyes. Red amber coloured eyes, she remembered, so full of affection for life and stubbornness…the characteristics of Van, so cute in his sleep that Hitomi bent down to study his features closely. 

"Princess Hitomi…probably another boring princess, and they actually arranged a proposal without me knowing? Those advisors…I just want to…" Van whispered in his sleep.

Hitomi was stunned. How did **_he_** know of the proposal? Sure, close friends of the king know that probably…but how can he be a friend with the king? And he talks in his sleep, Hitomi giggled. But she looked away when her memory reminded her of the proposal from Fanelia. 

That is when she saw the sword.

The sword of Fanelia.

Van's sword.

Hitomi's breath stopped. She gazed at the sword, then at Van, then again at the sword. It was a royal sword evidently through its magnificence that a mere merchant would marvel at the sight of. The crest was barely visible from where Hitomi sat, being that it leaned against the far wall. But it was clearly the symbol of Fanelia, Hitomi having learned the knowledge from her tutor. Being that the sword was out of the sheath; the crest glittered as the ray of the moons was reflected. Could Van possibly be the…nah…but the evidence was there, bold and clear. Unless…unless he was a thief who managed to steal it and slop through the fingers of law. But then…wouldn't the disappearance of the royal sword cause panic? Even if they shield the truth, it would be hard to hold it in, and I'm sure I would've heard it by now, especially in Fanelian ground. And besides, Van doesn't seem to be the type to steal something, she thought. Van…she stared at his sleeping form…Van. Then realization dawned in. 

Van.

Van Fanel.

Van Slanzar de Fanel.

"Omigod!" Hitomi gasped for air, since holding it for so long, and screamed out.

"WHAT?!" Van stumbled off his bed, snapped out of his dream.

"…"

"WHAT?" Van asked again.

"…"

"What?" He questioned and reached got the blanket that is so full of warmth.

"Nothing, **_Van Fanel_**," Hitomi finally gathered herself together and answered, stressing his name when she said it. She pilled the blanket out of Van's reach and wrapped it around herself, enjoying the warmth and the smell of the field that Van provided for her.

Van groaned out of frustration, then stopped. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, Van…" Hitomi said sweetly.

Van sighed in relief.

"Slanzar de Fanel," Hitomi finished, smiling devilishly.

"Oh, so you **_finally_** noticed. Took you long enough. So, what is it? Is it the looks, the accidental hints, the dream talk, the wings, the gentleman-characteristics, or I don't know, my name?" Van smirked.

"Ummm…actually all of those, except for the gentleman-characteristics, but mainly your Fanelian sword. It just 'clicked' when I saw it." Hitomi replied, acting intelligent.

"Now Van Slanzar de Fanel, or your majesty, tell me, why do you hate your wings? I can see the hatred in your eyes when you spread them," Hitomi asked, growing serious. Van's face hardened. Finally he managed in a strained voice, "Because I'm born of a cursed clan and therefore is despised, like the rest of them. My mother was a Draconian, but sadly, she passes away. See? Our fate is to curse those around us and so my father, mother, and brother all died. Such is the fate of our people." 

"NO! If you're cursed, then why didn't I just die in that garbage hole? Because you saved me. Don't blame you nor your wings, Van. They're beautiful. It's just how when people don't understand the unnatural, those that are different, then that they make up tales. Don't listen to **_them_**, listen to yourself and you alone for confidence. Sure, I mean, encouragements and good advice you listen to, but those that pick on what makes you **_you_**, you can do without. And you listen to your mistakes, then try to correct them, but **_never_** what changes what makes you **_you_**. Besides, you can't blame yourself for the deaths of your family; everyone passes away sometime, be it sooner or later, and it isn't your fault. I'm sure they're really happy that they have such a good son," Hitomi tried to change his opinion. She succeeded. What was I talking about? Hitomi questioned herself.

"Thanks, girl from somewhere," Van said in gratitude.

"Hey! I have a name and a place of origin, you know," Hitomi said, lightening the mood, "it's Kanzakia." She quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"So…you're form Kanzakia, girl," Van said, nodding his head in thought, "are you a fugitive or outlaw running from the law? I can help."

"I **_have_** a name. And no, I 'm **_not_** a fugitive nor am I an outlaw so don't even think it. Your help in unnecessary, thank you; however, due to your kindness, you have the privilege to sleep on the floor, your majesty," she smiled deviously.

"No way. That's the thing that made me come here in the first place. I'll have none of it," he already replied, "I guess you'll have to share the bed; besides, I'm too tired to move it," he explained, drowsy. 

"Like I care," Hitomi yawned.

"And I', still getting closer to finding out your identity, girl," Van said, before sleep took over.

"As if you are," Hitomi replied confidently even though her mind raced crazily, until the sandman sprinkled sleeping dust onto her drooped eyelids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

maniac bubblicous: well? Is it good? Well…all you got to do is review!**Sigh** this is so short! Tell me what you think and what should be done and I might just use your idea! Well, I don't really believe Van when he said his wings are a curse because truly, no Van fans will EVER think so…am I right? Anywise, thanks for reading and reviewing and until next time, see you folks!

Maniac Bubblicous ^^~ ^@^

August 31, 2001


	10. Unofficial Day of Swimming and Kissing

Meant for Each Other

Meant for Each Other

I'm very sorry! Yes, I am! Sorry for the lateness of the chapter! It's just that school has started and even though I'm young, school is still tough for me! Let's see…I have homework, school activities, social events, and friends! Of course I'm busy! Well, you older readers may not think so because you guys have MUCH more things to do! We had to fundraise for our field trip events so we had to WALK ABOUT TEN KILOMETERS! *Sobs over how just when one person has to walk the weather gets bad* But life's tough for me at people at my age! So sorry for the lateness and partially because I've been just laying off on the typing…you know?Well, anywise, here's the disclaimer and the next chapter!

Disclaimer:*disclaimer comes in with scroll in hand and reads off it* Any material that is shown through the Escaflowne series and movies are NOT owned by the writer of this chapter and story…they are only borrowed for writing freely but are not in any way owned by the writer. The things not found in the series and the movie are made by the writer. *Writer comes in and bashes disclaimer on the head* SINCE WHEN DID I TELL YOU TO READ OFF THE SCRIPT! YOU CAN AT LEAST MAKE A little MISTAKE…MAYBE ABOUT THE PART WHERE I OWN VANNY, BUT NOOOOO! YOU JUST HAD TO FOLLOW THE RULES! *Smiles sweetly at audience staring at her* Van isn't mine though, so NO SUING! 

O…and important stuff! Ok, just to get things straight with you wonderful readers and reviewers, Hitomi's father received a proposal from Fanelia. The advisors of Fanelia however, wrote the proposal, and Van didn't know UNTIL it was sent. Hitomi's father, the king of Kanzakia, did NOT accept the proposal! He DIDN'T YET! They're NOT engaged yet! Don't rush…! Yes, I know this is a bit confusing, but if you tell me what is confusing, I might explain it to you or change it! Thanks…I know I'm not exactly a perfect writer because I have a young mind and I might forget to tie up some loose ends so just tell me if there's any confusion! Thanks! 

Anywise…STORY TIME! *audience claps*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10

Unofficial Day of Swimming and Kissing

Hitomi awoke to discover arms wrapped around her. Dark, tanned arms, in fact. They were not too muscular, but not without muscles either. They were the type of arms that hide great strength under its disguise…just the way Hitomi liked them. She wanted to bite. Someone was breathing delicately onto the back of her neck, producing a minor ticklish feeling. Hitomi would've felt comfortable right then had she not realized whose arms these belonged to. They were of Van's, who was clutching her firmly to him quite close. Hitomi was deeply embarrassed. No man, except maybe her father who carried her when she was young, had **_ever_** hugged her. Van didn't sleep with his shirt on, probably in fear of wrinkling it, and was sound asleep. 

"Ummm…Van?" Hitomi whispered in a small, shy voice, wishing she could disappear. Strangely, she felt a small, pleasant feeling.

"Merle…go away," Van sleep-talked out, a bit slurry.

"Van?" she said in a louder voice.

"Those imbecile advisors…Princess Hitomi…" he muttered, a look of distain shown.

"VAN!" 

"Hmmm? Something smells like honey…mmm…" he breathed in, smiling contentedly.

"**_VAN_**!"

"What? **_Adrian_**?" Van asked sleepily, eyeing her. Then he realized that 'Adrian' was actually a girl, no, a woman, from last day, when he carried her using his wings. "I mean, girl?"

"You're holding me!" was the uncomfortable reply from the girl, who actually had a name, he detected too late.

"What the…?" Van comprehended and released her from his steady grasp. "Just to tell you, I'm **_not _**a per-"

Hitomi broke in. "No, you're not. Next time, though, you're not getting off this easy." She smiled impishly in a way that Van knew wasn't going to be pleasant but at the same time, fount it surprisingly appealing

"Anyway, we have our free day to enjoy, so…what do you want to do?" Van asked curiously.

"SWIMMING!" Hitomi cheered out with extreme enthusiasm.

"Whoa! Wait a minute…I'm a boy, and you're a girl…so, what are you going to swim in?" He retorted, "in order to swim , you need to lose the hat and wear something loose."

"Ummm… I guess you'll have to watch out for me, then. As for the loose clothing, I'll be right back," and with that, she went into the dirty bathroom to change.

After a few moments, she came out purposely walking around Van, trying to dumbfound him. She was **_beautiful_**. In went a mysterious friend, and out came a beautiful stranger. She was dressed in a blue sleeveless top that was **_not _**loose, but where one can still move comfortably in. As for the bottom half of her body, she wore a black pair of pants that hugged her long and slender legs, showing her lean figure. Van's jaw practically dropped to the floor as he looked over her facial features. Green emerald eyes, shining in a shy way just for him, cute nose, brown sandy hair, and sweet face overall. Just stunning. So this is the girl whom I saw every morning; and I thought I was imagining her, his memory wandering back to the previous days, all making sense now. When she first came to the training grounds, her feminine touches, habits and abilities, the reaction when men are around her, the temper, the bath…that explained **_everything_**. 

"So…you going swimming or going to gawk at me and make me blush? Let's go," Hitomi said amusingly, just taking in her abilities and power over Van as an attractive female.

"Gawk at you, but I need to cool my head…you can't go out dressed like that; people would notice," Van managed to close his mouth, having the bottom jaw dropped to the ground.

"That's why I'm wearing a **_cloak_**," Hitomi explained exasperatedly as she noticed how men can be so pig-headed sometimes, rolling her eyes in sarcasm.

And they jogged slowly outside the training grounds, to a small and clear lake, which only Van knows of, him of course leading the way.

"Van! It's beautiful!" Hitomi exclaimed joyfully as she took in the breath-taking scene. And it was indeed beautiful, so beautiful that even the word 'beautiful' alone cannot describe the enchanting place. It was like a scene where one could only find in fairytales. As the sunray reached the surface of the calm water, all was golden. The moment was perfect, the water clear as glass and the surroundings just…brilliant. Hitomi hated to destroy the moment of perfection, but she longed to swim in the lake's coolness and refresh-ness. 

"Van…hop in; I just got to change," and she hid behind some bushy trees while Van soaked himself, wearing a pair of dark blue coloured swimming trunks. Hitomi came out with a baby blue coloured bikini, which she changed out from the blue sleeveless top. Van could only manage to stay afloat as he gazed at her. "What? Too much for your innocent eyes? Blue's my favourite colour. I had this made a while back, secretly of course; **_ladies_** weren't supposed to do anything fun," Hitomi explained proudly, the feeling evident on her face.

"Well…aren't **_you _**having fun?" Van directed at her mockingly.

"I'm not that much of a lady, ok? I'm more of a, how do you say it, tomboy," Hitomi replied naturally.

"Good, I like tomboys," Van said, suddenly full of crafty thoughts.

"If you mean, Fanel, that…" her words were drowned out in the struggle underwater, when Van pulled her in.

"Why you little-" Hitomi shrieked in delight as her head finally came out of the refreshing water, her hair dripping glistening crystals. She was silenced this time by the immense splash Van presented to her.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" And with that, they started a splashing war, also combined with the tiring game of tag in the water. Van, being that he had more practice, was faster than Hitomi, who swims well, but not enough because of her secretly swimming and not having enough practice. However, Van purposely let Hitomi catch up to him, for he preferred having more fun with tag, not waiting forever for her to catch up. Besides, it's rare to have a beauty chasing after him. She swims pretty well…for a cute girl, Van thought happily.

Hitomi then attempted a sudden attack on Van, dunking his head underwater, and succeeded. Van, however, knew how to strike back; he pulled on Hitomi's leg from under the water and made her sink. Hitomi was caught surprised and took no breath in as she plunged beneath. Her eyes widened as she struggled for the air above, thus making her sink deeper. Van, having realized her miniature problem immediately, motioned for her to calm down. Then as he swam to her, smirking devilishly and blushing furiously at the same time, he kissed her. How is this supposed to help me? Hitomi thought helplessly; then she immediately understood.She began kissing him back, never breaking their lock, and passed air in between them. Van gently took her waist and swam to the surface. The surface of water broke as they came up, finally breaking their lip lock. Breathing deeply for air, Van said jokingly, "Now wasn't that a good kiss or what?" 

"You taking advantage of me, Van?" Hitomi replied, equally breathless. Thus continued the water war. But they both remembered the moment preciously and still had the taste of each other in their mouths. Laughter was in the air. 

They played all morning and lazy afternoon, until it was finally time for the 'grand' feast, so generously was it awarded to them. Hitomi got out of the water first, lips moist and red as the blazing sun. Then, Van got out, water dripping out of his raven-black hair, sun shining on his upper body, glistening. Hitomi smiled a mischievous grin and said babyishly on purpose, "Buh bye, Van Fanel." And with that, she pushed him back into the lake. However, Van's eyes widened in shock, obviously surprised, yet sill smiling, pulled her down with him. She fell into his embrace. Splash went the lake, ripples extending. They floated back up, arms around each other, and separated. 

As they got back out for the second time, Hitomi warned with caution, "I'll have my revenge on you, Van Slanzar de Fanel, hear me, I will." And she narrowed her eyes into slits. 

"Sure, girl, sure," Van mumbled, half-seriously.

They strolled back to the Fanelian training grounds, one of Van's arms curled securely around Hitomi's waist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

maniac bubblicous: FIVE PAGES! Well, how's the chapter? Tell me what you think by reviewing! Thanks for all the reviewers! You made my day! Thanks! *Salutes* And just wait for my next chapter! Thanks again for reading my story! Doesn't it seem that I'm adding too much conversation in this chapter! *nods* I thought so too! Till then, cyz peeps! 

Maniac Bubblicous ^^~ ^@^

September 23rd, 2001


	11. The Feast of Insanity

Meant for Each Other Chin-Pei Cheng Normal Chin-Pei Cheng 2 51 2001-10-26T00:39:00Z 2001-10-26T00:39:00Z 3 866 4937 41 9 6062 9.2720 

Meant for Each Other

SO SORRY! *bows and bangs head on floor*! I m truly SORRY! Sorry for the lateness of this new chappie! I've written this chapter a while ago…*not THAT long* …but I was just too lazy to type it out! Truly sorry! Never do it again! Sorry! Also, our school went on a camping trip so …just some of my pathetic excuses! SORRY! *bows* I promise, right after the disclaimer the new chappie will be right after! PROMISE!

Disclaimer: *author says* I'll make this short…only the made up characters and the plot are mine…the original characters and other things/events found in the Escaflowne series and movie, etc are not of my possession. NOT ok? Just get it through your thick heads, people who wants to sue me…! Hehe…just kidding! 

Story time! *audience finally claps*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11

The Feast of Insanity

            "Alright…Kansaki, Van…er…" the sergeant acknowledged them, "the food is ready for you, packed in your cabin. Have fun stuffing yourselves…just hope you guys will be able to work tomorrow," he added with a nasty grin. "Oh, and Kansaki…put your hat back on…you look like a girl," he said as an afterthought, looking at Hitomi, wearing her concealing cloak, but not her old hat. Hitomi frowned slightly; Van immediately noticed. 

"Oh," Van yelled out in a humorous tone as Hitomi and himself walked back to their cabin, loud enough for the sergeant to hear, and only him, "next time, bow to your king and his lady."

Hitomi giggled. "What did you do that for?"

"To warn him that his head can be cut off anytime," Van replied, staring straight ahead, trying not to grin.

"Well, I doubt he gets it," Hitomi said, looking back.

Indeed, for the sergeant had a look of confusion on his face.

*     *     *

"This is **_not _**food; its slop," Hitomi finally declared, gazing at the mushy stuff.

"Here, have a piscus," Van said, face blank as he threw her the stuff, "I packed some before I left."

            Hitomi stared nervously at the piscus before she broke half of it, stuck a straw into it, and slurped. "Ah! What is this?" Hitomi almost spat it out. 

"Piscus. You get used to it," Van smirked, victoriously.

"I don't see **_you_** eating it," Hitomi suddenly noticed, glaring at him. 

"That's because I hate the bitter taste of it," Van finally laughed out

"Huh! Fanel…you're going to get it," Hitomi narrowed her eyes into slits.

            After saying that, Hitomi grabbed the slop and threw it, hitting Van; right on target. Van wasted no time in responding, tossing a clump of it; fortunately, Hitomi dodged it, and replied with a sling of jelly-like stuff. This too hit its target while Van hopelessly tried to defend himself. He flung another handful and struck Hitomi, who squealed in sheer delight at the mess. A normal princess would have screamed…only in pure horror. Hitomi had a comeback, as she struck true. Van, extremely dirty, yearned to strike back, however unsuccessfully, on Hitomi, who because of her agility, was barely hit. He finally grew smart and began attacking using several chunks of slop at once, finally hitting Hitomi. This continued for many an hour until finally, they were out of strength.

"I'm going to take a bath…only DO NOT PEEK IN THIS TIME!" Hitomi cautioned wrathfully.

"Okay," answered Van, mocking fear.

Just before she walked in however, she threw a handful of slop right onto Van's face before revenge can be taken.

*     *     *

            After her refreshing bath where no one intruded, Hitomi opened the door and slipped out. As she guessed, Van had a handful of slop aimed and ready. However, Hitomi wagged her index finger in front of Van's nose and said, "No way, Van; not after I bathed."

            She grabbed a little bit of the slop and examined it. "This really is slop. Honestly, they expect up to eat this?" She asked, scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"But this is good slop" was the answer.

"Excuse me? Good slop?" questioned Hitomi quizzically.

"This is better than those things we eat on normal days," Van explained, sniffing it. 

"Huh…" Hitomi sweat-dropped, "how are we going to clean this up?"

"Oh yeah…I'll be right back," Van answered casually as he waked out of Mino (the cabin name if you've been paying attention to the previous chapters; it's pronounced "me and you"). 

            He came back almost immediately, along with three handmaids. They began cleaning as soon as Van beckoned to them. "Don't worry; they'll be done in a matter of minutes."

"How did you--" Hitomi started to ask. 

"Being a kind has its advantages," Van said and winked satisfyingly.

            And indeed, in a matter of minutes, the handmaids were done; and a good job they had completed. They curtsied respectfully to their royal majesty and headed out, carrying with them the non-edible mush, all gathered up.

"Well, time to turn in," Hitomi yawned, stretching her arms. 

"I'm **_still_** too tired to move that pathetic bed…guess it'll have to be tomorrow," Van said, inactively.

"Why not call your assistants?" Hitomi asked sarcastically.

"Too lazy," he answered and flopped onto the bed, sound asleep.

            Hitomi sighed and laid herself beside him, drifting into sleep. "Good night." Van opened an eye and muttered under his breath, "Good night, girl whom I'm attracted to." Then he also went to sleep, dreaming of that green-eyed girl, smiling at him, and him smiling right back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

maniac_bubblicous: well…how's the chapter? Heheh…. I knew I was too lazy to type this up all in one day!  Hehe…that's why it took me two days to type it out! I knew this chapter was so very short! Tell me your thoughts, readers of this story! I wonder if some readers were keeping track of the chapters that I write out…got to ponder about that one! ^.^…Anywise…please, after you finish reading, give me your opinions…I won't force that on you don't worry! Until the next chapter, buh bye! 

Maniac bubblicous ^^~ ^@^

October 25, 2001


	12. A Run for Your Life

Meant for Each Other  
  
OMG! I'm so incredibly sorry! So sorry that I'll go crazy if I get any crazier! Honest! I did type this chapter out a week ago, but my computer went screwy and deleted it.when I tried opening it, *sniff * all of it was gone! I almost literally kicked my computer! But realizing that I need it for future chapters, I persuaded myself not to. LOL I'm usually not that civilized though. Then I had this one-week vacation where my parents dragged me to see BUILDINGS! Can you believe it? O I could go to the mall and it would still be a building, wouldn't it? LOL But these are of course excuses on why I didn't type out the new chapter.I'm just SO lazy! God.so lazy I can't believe myself! And now I feel guilty as a fan fiction writer not to write! I mean it's a DUTY AND RESPONSIBILITY! *Laughs out loud* There! I finally typed this out! Most of my friends don't approve of my 'Escaflowne' raving (well, some do), but of course you guys do (I hope)! Anyways, here's the next chapter!  
  
Warning/Author's Note: There's a REALLY bad song in here written by me! It goes by the tune of that soldier thingy/the girl's shampoo (~strong and beautiful just like you~).. which I forgot the name of. God, now I'm so ashamed! LOL.anyways.it's due to chocolate overflow.and so if you don't like it, it's not my fault.blame the chocolate *which I have already eaten up*  
  
Disclaimer: Of course! *Slaps forehead* I almost forgot the disclaimer! How long has it been since I typed? God! Anyways.Escaflowne and its characters, places, settings, do NOT belong to me, but instead belong to its rightful creators, such as Bandai, etc. All I did was borrow the characters; they do not belong to me, so no suing! All the new character, etc. are of mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
A Run for Your Life  
  
"Today.no more games! No babies allowed in my training grounds! Get up by yourselves or I'll make you.sweat is all you're getting. So get up!" The sergeant yelled at the cabins, being very similar to a noisy rooster, save for the exception of being equipped with a pair of cymbals.  
  
And again.  
  
"Van!"  
  
Thus began a new day.  
  
* * *  
  
"Today, we're going to tense up your leg muscles by running, jogging, marching, and whatever you scum can think up. Now we will begin with a march.so, form six lines; each line will have ten people. We will march around the training grounds ten times, and follow the lead of Mrs. Sergeant as she counts. I will do the marching song.now march!"  
  
Therefore they began marching, Van behind Hitomi. He blushed when he noticed how Hitomi's hips sway gently, attracting him. Think something else, Fanel.okay.how about that time when she was in the tub? No Fanel! Just don't think. Oh great, now I'm thinking even harder, he thought. Good work, Fanel. You're welcome, his mind replied gleefully.  
  
The sergeant began shouting out the marching song:  
  
~Marching, marching, here we go,  
  
When we stop we do not know.  
  
Our sergeant tells us what is what,  
  
But we march on, that is that.  
  
Have to get through this place of hell,  
  
We are stuck here but not in a cell.  
  
To prove ourselves we must go through,  
  
Anything and everything that they brew.  
  
Swimming, fighting, swordsmanship,  
  
To be a top soldier we took a little trip.  
  
From every place on the face of Gaea,  
  
To this unbearable place in Fanelia.  
  
Have to get through this place of hell,  
  
We are stuck here but not in a cell.  
  
To prove ourselves we must go through,  
  
Anything and everything that they brew.  
  
But now let's think of the reward,  
  
When you finish you'll never be bored.  
  
With princesses, females, and all girls,  
  
Your heart will be doing lots of hurls.  
  
Have to get through this place of hell,  
  
We are stuck here but not in a cell.  
  
To prove ourselves we must go through,  
  
Anything and everything that they brew.  
  
Fame and fortune, whatever you name,  
  
Your life will never become lame.  
  
Just don't treat this like a game,  
  
For right now, everything is the same. ~  
  
"Does he ever sing bad," Van commented.  
  
"Ummm.that's singing?" Hitomi replied, rolling her eyes in sarcasm.  
  
"At least his message is good," Van said, marching behind Hitomi, watching her move.  
  
"'With princesses, females, and all girls?' Not for me! I am a p--" Hitomi immediately shut up, realizing at the last moment her almost revealed identity is not to be told.  
  
"A what? Let me guess.a female priest? A page? A palace guard? A partner in business? A participant in a race? A patrol? A pauper? A phantom? A physician? A pickpocket? A predecessor? A pygmy? A princess? Who or what are you?" Van whispered curiously.  
  
"I'm nothing!" Hitomi hissed, bewildered at the last remark.  
  
"Attention! Now.we hold a running competition. I hope that you all warmed up what with the march. Get ready.! The group with first names from A to M will compete against themselves until they produce a winner. The group with first names from N to Z will do so also. Then the champion from each group will compete against each other. You may start!"  
  
Hitomi has confidence in herself. She prided herself on her agility and will defend it if necessary. No way was she going to miss a challenge this great. She loved the winds blowing at her face as she run and had trained herself since an infant. She will win, she was sure of it.  
  
Her first competitor was a man called Matthew. He was a mean-looking brute with many scars, results from previous battles. It seemed like he has been through much and could endure anything, let alone a run. It is a puzzlement why he is even here for training. However, Hitomi was undaunted and determined to win.  
  
"You're going down, chump," Matthew snarled.  
  
"And I'm dragging you with me," Hitomi faked a voice. She noticed that while Matthew was very muscular with his upper body, he isn't very strong with the legs. An advantage.  
  
"Racers.ready.set.go!"  
  
And they're off, Hitomi against Matthew and Van against another. Hitomi gained the upper hand easily while Van struggled a little, but in the end they both won, she being Hitomi and he being Van. Competing against several runners after, they eliminated the competition that stood in their way. Finally it was their turn to compete against each other, both being the champion of their group.  
  
"How did you win all those-" Hitomi started to question him as they got in the running position.  
  
"Some were smart enough to recognize a Fanelian king when they see one," Van whispered and winked.  
  
"So you cheated? Or rather.they let you win?" She asked, stunned.  
  
"I had to beat the stupid ones," Van answered good-naturedly.  
  
"I'm not letting you win." Hitomi said fiercely.  
  
'What must be must be' was the reply.  
  
"Ready.set.go!" The sergeant yelled, but not before he handed Hitomi a tiny strange looking necklace, "Good luck charm," he had said evilly.  
  
And they're off!  
  
Hitomi was in the lead and enjoying it. Experience pays off. One should always exercise, especially royalty. She already tasted triumph, but she didn't really care. She cares about the wind whipping at her face. She feels like a part of the wind, so nourishing at times and destructive at others. The finish line was just ahead. If she could just gather more strength and.  
  
Suddenly a figure came up behind her, she saw from the corner of her eyes. No! She must make it.her pride, it depended on it. She ran harder, breathing faster and heavier. But Van wasn't discouraged; he caught up with her, like running for his life. Loud thunder-like booms rang out behind her, but she didn't care. Her vision and thoughts were blurred except for the line.the line that determines her victory. It was within sight.just a few more steps.Kanzaki, you can make it.just stretch your legs! The finish line.just one more step and one more breath.just give me the power! One more.  
  
"Just on time!" the sergeant giggled like a giddy schoolgirl.  
  
"Van! You don't tackle people down when they're--" Hitomi shouted furiously, hitting his chest hard with her fists. Then a ball of fire whizzed past her right ear. She looked at Van for an explanation but instead found a caution to calm down. The booming became louder. Swiftly Van pulled Hitomi and himself up and ran, holding her hand. "Dragon," he murmured and ran, leading the way, "here's the time to prove your speed."  
  
Another blast of fire struck beside the 'targets'. Van protectively hugged Hitomi to him, but later decided to instead swing her over his shoulders, carrying her. "I can run!" Hitomi retorted, gently clutching his red top with one hand and hitting him softer than last time on the back. "Van! Watch out!" Hitomi suddenly screamed. Van ducked and landed on Hitomi. As he got up, he noticed something that he had not seen on Hitomi before. It was a greenish-blue fluid inside a tiny container. Not being hesitant, he scooped it out of a blushing Hitomi's hollow of the neck. It seemed familiar.  
  
Van pushed Hitomi away as the flying dragon landed in between them, or rather, on top of them if they had not moved. The end of the dragon's tail by then had made a slight cut on Van's face. Not to leave a scar or anything (Author's note: I would never personally do that to Van), but enough for the poison. He noticed a slight sting and knew it was the poison, yet as not to worry Hitomi further, he ignored it. "Girl.run!" Van yelled. "Not without you!" Hitomi ran back and hugged him briefly before turning her attention back to the dragon. What did I just do? Hitomi thought, o well.no time to think.time to act. Van was somewhat contented, but certainly not relieved.of course! That's what the greenish-blue fluid reminded him of.Van explained quickly to Hitomi while he worked and at the same time, to escape the dragon's clutches, "the thing that you were wearing is a female's scent.no doubt that dragon is a male. I guess that he smelled the scent and it is mating season, so.well, you can figure out the rest." "Then why did it attack us.to slow us down?" Hitomi asked, unable to keep curiosity out. "Desperate, I think.a dragon had bad eyesight so it can't tell the difference," Van answered, "there! Done!" And with that he threw the container now mixed with something else deep into the forest. The dragon, however, did not go for it; it sniffed the air and instead flew elsewhere.  
  
What did you do?" Hitomi asked admiringly.  
  
"Let's just say the female's taken, or so the dragon thinks; I mixed my bottle of male dragon scent with yours. A Dragon King is supposed to know these things," Van said, head held high as they walked back to the place where it began.  
  
"So.none of you win," the sergeant snorted uncontrollably.  
  
"Not quite," Sharon, or Mrs. Sergeant came into view.  
  
"What do you mean, Sharon?" They never reached the finish line and--" Sharon shushed him.  
  
"That's because of you.besides sweetie, Van is." and this she whispered into his ear. The sergeant's face turned pale. He stood speechless.  
  
Sharon strolled over to Van and curtsied. She then whispered, "May you live a long and beautiful life, your Majesty. I doubt that my husband will remember tomorrow, so don't you fret."  
  
"How did you know?" Van stood, curious.  
  
"Please," Sharon snorted unlady-likely, "the name, the little hints and clues, and besides, I heard what you said to my husband last time. I do live in Fanelia," she then smiled motherly as she glanced at Hitomi, "and may I say, you've certainly picked a fine lady, and though I do not know of her, she is as noble as nowadays royalty" She winked at Van.  
  
"How did you know that she's a--" Van nearly choked out.  
  
"It's rather quite obvious to a woman.the little awkward movements that she had beside you, you know.I can see the relationship between you and her. And besides, how do you think I became my husband's wife in the first place?" She poked him in the ribs playfully, looked admiringly at the surroundings, and walked away. "Too much information." Van mumbled, speechless.  
  
"Right then.I declare Van the win--" the sergeant finally snapped out of his trance.  
  
"No honey," the distant voice of Sharon rang out clear as a bell, "'Adrian' would've won if not for you."  
  
"Fine.Adrian Kansaki.you are the champion of this event."  
  
As they walked back, Hitomi on the left and Van on the right, she noticed Van's face slightly red and his eyes, his amber eyes deep in thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maniac bubblicous: YEA! I finally typed it out! Whoa seven pages.I feel so happy! And don't think that I abandoned you faithful readers, because I hope I would never do that and leave you hanging! LOL still, compared to other authors, I write way too less.they would write for each chapter, guess what.at least 30 pages! OMG I was like so amazed! As usual, take a minute or two to type in your review/comment for this chapter! My life depends on those.honest! LOL until then!  
  
Maniac bubblicous ^^~ ^@^  
  
January 2, 2002 


	13. Night of Healing and Confusion

Meant for Each Other

Hello again people! *Sniffs* Thank you for all the support and the reviews! Really appreciate it. Well…this is very odd how I would type two chapters in one week BUT considering how I hadn't updated for two months, I feel I own it to you guys…LOL. And don't worry, reviewers who want to know about the upcoming chapters, don't worry because it will reveal soon enough. LOL. OMG I'm freaking myself out here! Today is the last of the winter break and I hope I can finish typing this chapter out at least on time. Lately, it's just so boring! I mean, I do have things to do a.k.a. undone homework, but who would want to do them on the last of the holidays? LOL Newise…disclaimer time! 

Disclaimer: YEA! HAPPY! I GET SOMETHING TO SAY IN TWO WEEKS? IMPOSSIBLE! But it's true LOL. Anyways, the writer of this story does not own Escaflowne, or in other words, Escaflowne does not belong to the writer. It belongs to those who are much more fortunate, LOL like Bandai, etc. However, the writer created the settings, new characters, and the story plot.

Newise…STORY TIME!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 13

Night of Healing and Confusion

          Hitomi was watching Van. She was sitting on the opposite side of the bed, watching him think. Just what she don't know. Was it something Mrs. Sergeant, no, Sharon told him? And why does he blush whenever he sneaks a glance at me? Hitomi pondered. And why are my cheeks hot? Am I sick? I don't **_feel_** sick. Oh no…I'm blushing. Is it because of…Van?

          Van was thinking up difficult questions and no answers. How this mysterious girl from Kanzakia is so very incredible and how…he fell in love with her. He was not about to admit it though, not to his mind, his eyes, nor his soul; but the heart of the Draconian knows. But if she doesn't like you, why did she choose to room with **_you_**? His heart raced. Because…she didn't know anyone else? Van replied back silently. Oh, that is just hers **_AND_** your excuse…his heart thumped. But what if…Van pondered. Look, or rather, listen to your heart, see where it guides you; she loves you and you love her. His heart has never beaten a truer beat.

Van gathered Hitomi's delicate hands in his own and announced, "Let's go to sleep." (Author's Little Interruption That Gets Her Smacked: No, no, no…people sick-minded, not what you think! LOL)

"You make it sound like we're a couple." Hitomi smirked, interested.

"Well…aren't we?" Van said it as innocently as possible.

          Hitomi stifled a laugh and pretended to ignore it. She climbed into bed and went to sleep peacefully. Van laid down too, but didn't sleep. But the sandman had his way, for the next moment, he was sound asleep. He didn't sleep long though. He remembered the poison.

          Van woke up around midnight and tried to sit up on the bed. Something, though, was attached to his arm. He was stunned to see Hitomi's arms wrapped tightly around one of his, making him feel warm with a certain emotion. He slipped back into the comfortable position and hugged Hitomi, enjoying her being there with him and her warmth. Her smell…her peaceful face…her. 

However, Van had to get up.

          While still hugging Hitomi, he gently pried Hitomi's fingers of his arm one by one, making her lose her grip. Van continued to do so, watching Hitomi's face for any reaction…bad reaction, he'll stop moving her grip on his arm. Hitomi struggled for space as she leaned her head on his chest, collecting warmth.

Van sighed. "You're making this harder and harder, irresistible girl," Van whispered, clearly still thinking that Hitomi was still asleep.

"What? By making you want to stay like this forever?" Hitomi asked and opened her eyes, giggling.

          Green emeralds. Bright stars shining in two green emeralds. Many bright stars containing happiness, determination, stubbornness, content, and affection shining in two green emeralds. Wait! Affection…?

"Ummm…"

"Go to sleep, Van. I'm kind of cold though, so would you mind if I huddled to you?" Hitomi asked, eyes locking at elsewhere, "And **_just_** for warmth, mind you."

"Don't worry, girl, I'll be right back," Van answered, face reddened. He looked a bit sick. From what? Guess. 

"No…" Hitomi pouted, "You're staying with me."

"I **_have_** to go somewhere," Van explained, feeling pale.

"Where?" Hitomi questioned.

"Get some herbs for m…my wound," Van replied, face turning yet paler.

"OH!" Hitomi scrambled out of the bed and ran clumsily towards Van beside the opposite side of the bed. She felt his forehead for temperature and noticed with fear that he was burning up. "Quick! Lie down!"

"It's okay…I just need the herbs…" Van struggled out.

"What herbs?" Hitomi asked, literally ripping through her belongings, searching for the necessity of herbs that she had brought with her. She showed these to Van.

"Those two…mixed," said a Van lying on the beds, pointing.

          Hitomi quickly grabbed the emptied shell of a piscus and threw the herbs in. She mashed it together clumsily with the handle of her sword and added a little water in to mix.

"Do you drink it, or do you apply it to your wound?" Hitomi asked, having no idea what to do after.

Despite his fever, Van had to laugh at Hitomi's little knowledge of herbs. "Apply," he said.

          Hitomi placed a wet cloth onto Van's forehead. "Where's your wound?" She said urgently, as if the end of the world was to come.

"My right cheek…the dragon's tail swiped at me," he managed to answer.

"Okay…" Hitomi took a deep breath. She applied some of the herbs to the wound. 

"Stingy…" Van's brows tightened.

"This will make you feel better, I hope," Hitomi whispered, blushing madly that if even in darkness, it would have shone. Then she did something unexpected. Unexpected to Van and herself. 

She kissed him.

Not on the lips. On his left cheek, but enough to see stars. 

Van's eyes widened. His face turned even redder from both the blushing and the fever. His mind reared. 

"Ummm…I think I have a poisoned cut on me lips too…can you inspect that?" Van asked hopefully. He was surprised that he was talking to a **_woman_** like this. **_Naturally_**. The only females that he felt comfortable around were his mother and Merle. 

"That's enough for tonight; go to sleep," Hitomi commanded and slipped in beside Van, "you need rest especially."

She turned her head thoughtfully towards him, "But…"

She kissed him.

But this time on the lips. Van's heart skipped a beat, and then started to thump rapidly. Hitomi broke the kiss, just when he was beginning to kiss her back.

"…Since you're a sick patient, you deserve a special treat," Hitomi finished, blushing wildly, her eyes twinkling. She turned her back to him, facing the opposite wall as she laid on the bed, smiling unknowingly to herself. Sweet taste, she giggled at the remembered moment. 

          Van still lay stunned at what just happened. Delicate arms encircled his suddenly, and Hitomi's head huddled to his shoulder blade, her face red. His eyes wandered to her slowly and watched as she sighed in content. He smiled and hugged her to him; she now leaning on his chest, drowsed into sleep by his protective, true beat of his heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

maniac bubblicous: Well…this chapter is MUCH shorter than my last chapter, but this one was good too, or so I think. Thank you people for all your reviews; I love them! Honest! They've made my day! O thank you people who took the time to type in a review and thank you people who read this story and read my other ones. You guys reviewed my other stories, I feel thankful to you all. I feel so happy! LOL. Thank you readers and reviewers so much! Feel free to give your opinions and comments and review! Don't worry; the future chapters WILL come eventually. All in good time LOL! Until then!

Maniac Bubblicous ^^~ ^@^

January 6, 2002


	14. Arrows of Cupid

Meant for Each Other

Hello! Why does it seem that I have to apologize to you perfect readers every time I update? I'm sorry! It's because I am SO lazy that I cannot believe myself. I can't believe I haven't updated in AT LEAST a month! *Bows* If I caused you any ill will in any way, kick me! But first, let me warn you people of the after effects…I will be hurt so bad that I'll have to stay in the hospital for over a year! Well, not that much! I'm kidding! ~^ .^~ I'm SURE that you PEACEFUL readers won't do anything to me…I hope! *Gulps* I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but it's partly because of my oncoming homework, my speech, and my socials project, all due in the same week! Can you believe that? Thank you for following faithfully to my chapters…I can only bow to you in absolute admiration. Ant thanks to those people who reviewed! You're the best…and just to mention once again, the reviews are my soul. *Laughs* I hoped not, but it is! Anyways, disclaimer!

Disclaimer: *Coughs and starts to talk in high-pitched voice* I'm sorry, but that "malfunction" was due to the fact that the author *Glares at writer* did not give me enough practice for over one month! Am I asking too much? I mean, here I am, talking away my best years, and all for what? Nothing! Not even a pay cheque! *Looks over at writer and demands a cheque* *Writer sees and pretends not to see* *Disclaimer sighs and continues with his unhappy job* Vision of Escaflowne, be it from the series or the movie, is not in any way owned by the writer of this fiction. However, the characters and places as well as events that she made up are of hers. The characters, plot, places, events from Escaflowne doesn't belong to her. Anyways, story time!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 14

Arrows of Cupid

            Cupid sat on the window ledge, watching the couple sleeping beside each other. Unknown to them, Cupid has been watching them for a fair amount of time. How they first met, their growing relationship…etc. His wings ruffled in the wind. One would have mistaken him for a Draconian without his bow and arrows of love. That is…if they can see him. Draconians…he got nothing against them. So what if a Draconian is in love with a normal girl? Love conquers all. Wait…he sensed something different about the sandy-haired girl. Why…she's—just as he thought…meant for each other. Their eyes, so passionate in their own ways…their heart, beating ever so strongly…their determination, costing both fortunate and unfortunate events…their identity…

            Cupid examined one of his arrows. It shone faintly, reflecting the rays of the upcoming sunrise. A fine arrowhead, carved by himself, he proudly added. The feathers at the end of the arrow, creating a shine of their own, are from the rare type of enchanted birds, phoenixes, the symbol of fire and passion.

            He was truly proud of these two. Without his help, they had come to love each other. By using their own skills. He sighed. There are not much people like them left in the world. However long their journey is, he was sure they would make it. He believes it wholeheartedly. Time to fly off…they're waking up. Smiling a contented grin, Cupid glanced at his blessed couple and flew off, leaving only the trace of feathers and the light of adoration.

            Sunlight shone through the window and tackled Hitomi's face. She tried to block its rays, however unsuccessful. 

Then she remembered.

            Honestly, what was I thinking? Hitomi questioned herself. She could feel her face getting hot. Why did I do that of **_all_** things? Why do I have…this emotion…towards him? Of all the suitors that offered me the heaven, I fell for a man that didn't even bother to write a letter. He binds me from my freedom, yet…I enjoy it. Hitomi stared blankly at the boyish face of Van, studying every feature. 

"Van…" she whispered, hopefully waking him up.

            Van did not reply; he wasn't asleep though. He was busy rewinding the scene that took place last night where Hitomi kissed him willingly.

"Van?" Hitomi said his name, a little worried. 

No reply once again. He was now replaying the scene, watching it dreamily.

"VAN!" Hitomi shouted, right then expecting a response.

No answer. Watching from all angles, as if during the moment of the kiss he was not in his body, he stares admiringly at the paused image in his mind.

            Hitomi shook him violently. Afraid for his life. What if he was in a coma? She slapped his face many times, each slap harder than the previous as desperate tears flowed freely down her face. Van's lifeless eyes became clear and bright again. 

"Why did you slap me? I was having a nice dream," Van sulked, unhappy.

"Oh. Well sorry, Mr. Fanel. Personally, I thought that you had a coma and wanted to save your life," Hitomi tried to mollify him. (Author's Little Pathetic Note: If you wonderful people do not know what mollify means, I had no idea either until I checked it out with a dictionary. ^.^~ It means to calm down.) She ended up hugging him longingly, meanwhile trying to stop the tears from her eyes. 

"Why are you hugging me?" Van, startled, asked.

            This question, simple as it may, stunned Hitomi. She did not think when she hugged him; she did not think when she kissed him. She simply let instinct take over. Was thinking a barrier? (Another Author's Little Pathetic Note: Now we're getting into deep thinking here.) Does thinking make one wise? A foolish man knows nothing yet he survives in the world, happy and unaware of danger; he is more likely to perish. A wise man knows and spends much time thinking, aware of danger and is constantly on guard; he is less likely to die. But in truth, who lives a better life? She would not let her heart speak. 

"Because I felt like it," she answered, after much pondering.

"Then why did you kiss me last night?" Van asked again.

            "Just because." She would not let out what her heart had been screaming. She wasn't sure what Van felt and surely wasn't about to ask. As much as she wants to know, she wasn't ready to face a rejection, should it ever come. She wasn't…no yet.

            Her hands dropped to her sides as she moved into the bathroom to change silently. Van just watched her go inside and got out of bed. His roommate immediately pulled him off to cabin A.

*     *     *

"So exactly what are we doing today?" Hitomi asked right after the grand speech the sergeant proudly announced. 

"Archery. You up for it, girl?" Van answered.

"Good. Been training all my life," Hitomi replied, confident.

*     *     *

            How can he be that good? Hitomi thought, brows tightened. Sweat dripped down her face, which was slightly hot due to the heat. Her breath was short and fast, her heart pounding fast. It was the face-off, the moment that will determine the history and the victor. A face-off between herself and Van. 

            She wasn't afraid to let him win. Indeed not. She was going to try her best. Archery is a skill, and not a plaything. It requires patience, strength, and concentration. The mind must be clear and the target must be known well. Hitomi closed her eyes. She imagined that besides herself, the royalties of Gaea are all without the skills in fighting, but clearly that was not the case. Van was an example. A fine example. He was not cheap, snobby, greedy, and all the things that a normal king was. He was instead, trustworthy, nice, and the way a person should be. Was it the way…the different way that his parents tutored him? Hitomi's nose wrinkled, as she stood frozen in concentration. Why must I think about him **_now_**? She could feel hundreds of trainees watching this competition, reading her motion. 

She mustn't make a mistake and get found out.

            Her first arrow and bow. Ah, she remembers it well. Given fatherly by her father, the King of Kanzakia, she started training herself. It was hard at first. She was barely able to twang the bowstring, but her father had patience. He taught her again and again the skill of archery. Little by little, she got better; from shooting a log, she could shoot a bird out of the sky with no trouble. From slow, hard pulling of the bowstring, she now has the ability to shoot an arrow as graceful as playing a lyre.

            She plucked at the bowstring a couple of times. She listened to the sound. "Not bad, sergeant. Your bow is in good shape." Then, as gently as the wind, she stood in position. She got out one of the arrows, examined it thoroughly, and decided on using it. She had a firm grip on the wooden part of the bow and started to stretch the bowstring. She kept on stretching it, making it look like no strength was needed, and the wood began to bend. It was bending, bending, and still Hitomi didn't stop. Until the last moment when it looked as if the wood was about to split, Hitomi opened her eyes and released the bowstring. 

            Van could see at the last second how her eyes were like. NO life, no sparkle. Just a dull green. It was as if then she was possessed. She moved like she was playing a lyre and could be shattered into a thousand uncountable pieces if the wind was strong. No…she **_was_** the wind. She was a fairy, dancing and as carefree as a bird. But during that moment, it was as if a wave of sleepiness covered the ever-energetic woman. 

But the shot was right on target. It was perfect. It aimed true and so it struck true.

It was Van's turn.

            Van got in position. Like Hitomi, he collected his concentration, and calm; he was sweating just as much as she was breathing rapidly. Unlike her, Van, when shooting, had a mind full of action. Sweet memories would choose this time to gang up and spread like wildfire. His first archery lesson. Miniature bows and arrows. His archery instructors, Folken and Balgus. He would not think of the sad moments spread throughout his life during that time; he thinks only of the spring, its flourishing enchantment rekindling the spirits covered by the barren winter. He sees only the people whom he had pleasure known: Folken; his parents, Goau and Varie; Balgus; Merle…that girl. That girl who has short sandy brown hair and green emerald eyes. He thinks of her now. 

Swoosh!

The arrow struck true.

            Hitomi watched Van's eyes in amazement. So full of life they were, reflecting emotions that he would not show. How they twinkled when they met hers. How his tiny smile warmed her heart and cheek.

The sergeant announced the tie.

            Clearing her mind of all thoughts, she was prepared to shoot. Suddenly, an image of Van swam noiselessly into her mind. Frustrated, she tried to bury it into a corner, but it wouldn't budge. She was agitated and let out a shaky sigh. A sudden idea came to her. She began picturing the pendant passed from her grandmother and felt calm wash over her. She released the bowstring. It was bull's-eye.

Van's turn.

            He had a much harder time coping with his mind. Come on Fanel, let the little lady win already, his mind thought out, you know you like her. His heart pumped, stop that! He has to realize for himself! Will you all shut up? I'm trying to do archery here, Van silently cursed his heart and mind, but knew that he couldn't deceive himself. Immediately, his mind sent him a remembered moment whether he liked it or not. It was of one with his mother, Varie, when he was young. Queen Varie had said, "Van, you mustn't show your wings to just anyone; show it to someone who understands at a necessary time. Remember it; only when it is necessary must you show your wings to one who understands. If the individual is a male, you can most likely trust him; if a female saw your Draconian features, she is most likely your soul mate". Van was prepared to shoot as he had shoved this remembrance into the depths of his mind. But just as he released the arrow, her mother's voice rang out only to his ears. "Listen to your heart, Van!" The arrow missed a good ten centimeters. 

            However, Hitomi wasn't cheering for her well fortune. She was sadly looking at Van, who hung his head low and mouthed the word 'mother'. A silver tear dripped down. Van was no crybaby, Hitomi knew. He was thinking of his mother, his mother who passed away. He doesn't in the least way care about his loss over the archery competition; he was depressed at the memory. Hitomi knew that without that piece of memory that disrupted Van's thoughts, he could have beaten her. 

            While the small crowd cheered partly because the competition finally ended, and partially because of the outstanding match, Hitomi walked up to Van and whispered, "Let's go back to the cabin."

            As if Van had sensed what Hitomi had gathered from his previous actions, he just nodded and using one hand, reached for Hitomi's waist. Hitomi didn't cringe back. She just patted him on the back and sort of hugged him fondly.

            They walked back, unnoticed by everyone except Sharon, who turned on a blind eye and secretly wished them success on their upcoming relationship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maniac bubblicous: Hey! How was it? I've written this chapter a while ago, a REALLY long time ago. Plus, I've written this chapter at two in the morning, so don't expect any good grammar or grand vocabulary. And now I'm typing this out, but I'm way too lazy to change anything. Please don't kill me. *laughs* Well as usual, please put in your opinions and suggestions. As for the ending, don't worry; it'll come soon enough *winks*. Right now, I'm listening to this Escaflowne song, and…it actually matches PERFECTLY with the falling snowflakes. So pretty! *Sighs happily* Thanks for reading, and until next time, bye byeZ! 

Maniac bubblicous ^^~ ^@^

March 19, 2002


	15. Privacy Broken

Meant for Each Other

Hey~ I am deeply sorry for updating at this slow speed, but hey! It's faster than the last time I updated. *laughs* Okay, I'm just rushing this chapter out because it is the end of the Easter weekend and tomorrow and on, I would be bugged by homework and social activities again. *sigh* I went biking with my friends today, and now my legs are aching. Ouch. Ach. Tomorrow comes with regular routine. I hate it. At least the weather is starting to get better. Oh well, no need to bore you people. ^^ So…disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: *cough* I have a serious case of the sniffles and the sore throat, so I am going to talk as minimal as possible. *gasps* Escaflowne…NOT…belong…to…writer. Anything from…the series…or…the…movie or…anything…else…isn't…the…writer's. The…extra characters, as well…as…any other…things, that…are not…included…in any…Escaflowne merchandise, etc, are…the…writer's. Escaflowne belongs…to Bandai…or Sunrise (I think I am wrong), or anything else…that made it. 

Now…story time! ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 15

Privacy Broken

            Hitomi had to drag a tired Van Fanel back to the cabin. Pain that Van had managed to lock up in a compacted area of his mind had recently sprung out after being imprisoned for ever so long. Causing havoc and creating past forgotten images, he could only watch in fear as this pain showed him everything saddening. The pain finally pierced his heart, letting loose sweet memories and swallowing them, becoming larger as the loss from his life displayed again and again. He could not suppress it this time. He realized as soon as it broke the barrier that holding it down only made the old pain grow stronger, and that what happened just before was the perfect chance to break out. His heart shouted in anguish as the pain consumed the sweet memories, but could do nothing. Right now Van needed an extra supply of energy to restrain this unbearable pain eating away at his heart. Or rather, some**_one_** to assist him. That help was Hitomi. 

And she was certainly aiding.

"Van…?" Hitomi had whispered his name worriedly.

"Huh?"

"You lie down here and just rest," she said, helping him onto the bed, at the same time, trying to warm it for him.

            He rested and slipped into the land of sleep. There, he dreamt of a beautiful emerald-eyed girl chatting casually with him, her hand is his. Her eyes. They glistened with delight and interest. At him. Hers…locked with his. 

            Worry…Hitomi did not like this feeling. It made her feel weak and easily vulnerable. Especially about this man whom she had only known for a few weeks. Time was flying by and she knew it. Soon this happy moment would end and she would go back to her country, probably vowing to never marry. Love had that much of a hold on her. Of course, she didn't know it, but her heart knows otherwise. To have true happiness nowadays was bringing too many difficult problems. This emotion was sadness. To never experience true love was a saddening thought; why must she be born of a royal house? Surely the commoners live a heartier life? To possess skills that a normal woman of royalty doesn't gives pride to Hitomi, but to wither away without an equal…what was the use of these skills anyway? She felt self-pity. A tiny place in her sore heart wishes for herself to stay with Van, if not for the future, then for now. She wishes to find an equal. Wishes for the chain of predetermined marriage to finally come to an end. This little feeling was hope. It was highly contagious but no one fights against it. No one. Hitomi cannot deny this feeling; however, she chose to ignore it.

            She flipped a book absent-mindedly and was about to read its contents when she realized that the pages were blank. She flipped a couple of pages back and found human Gaean writing. She looked at the book cover: The Journal of Van Slanzar de Fanel. She slammed it shut and took a few steps back, staggering. His diary? Where he keeps his thoughts and emotions? Like he has any. Hitomi's eyes widened in shock. But…just a little peek at what he wrote about me…it's not prying or anything. She took in a deep breath and stopped at a random page. It read:

Things about Hitomi Kanzaki, the princess of Kanzakia that I'd probably hate:

No knowledge except dressing up Snobby Bossy No material for position of queen Selfish Cowardly Babyish Mean/cruel No manners Not my type 

She fumed. Mad. Angry. Furious. Deadly. No knowledge except dressing up? Well! She knew how to disguise herself, cook, fight, shoot arrows, swim, use a sword, write, etc…most of the women's handiworks she could do, and she can do some of the skills the men do as well. She didn't consider herself bossy…or at least **_that_** bossy. Why was Hitomi not capable of being a queen? She had had the proper training…well, not exactly mastering the part where the queen does nothing except joining balls, but she was fairly sure she didn't need that skill. Selfish? She should hope not. Most of the riches that the suitors have presented she gave freely to the commoners. Cowardly was one thing she was determined she wasn't. She faced dragons, thieves…and she conquered. Facing her future and problems though was harder; she would flinch at the mere thought of marrying a lazy king. And men…despite how many men she has spoken to, she was nervous when they get too close for comfort. Hitomi admitted, so **_I'm_** cowardly…but babyish? Sure she could be so very childish at times when her temper is raging, but usually she is rather mature, wasn't she? She was not cruel, she was sure. Manners? Well, manners she does have, but when facing a rude situation, she can be nasty right back. Lastly…not Van's type. What did he mean by that? Does he already know of my true identity? I think I'm at least worthy to be one of the candidates…what am I thinking? She thought. Why would I want to be one? Hmmm…he **_is_** sweet and caring, once you get to know him, she added, eyes sparkling true happiness. And he's different from the other royalties…not to mention cute! She laughed out loud, holding his hand after sitting beside him. Such an innocent face…

Van was startled out of his sleep by the sweet-sounding laughter. He opened his eyes sleepily and saw Hitomi clasping his hand and looking straight at him. She blushed and looked away, dropping her hand. But Van's own held hers tightly, unwilling to let go. Hitomi pretended to be furious at him and threw at him his own diary.

"What the…?" he exclaimed.

Hitomi pouted. "How-how can you speak of…o…of her like that?"

"Who?"

"Hitomi of Kanzakia!"

"Well, she isn't exactly you so-" he didn't finish what he was saying; he trailed off when Hitomi turned her back to him. 

"Girl?" Van whispered cautiously, trying to get a glimpse of her face. He received no reply and Hitomi turned her back to him again. 

            Van did **_not_** get her. She was beautiful, stunning, and brilliant…just lovely and is nothing like the Princess Hitomi he thought he knew. So why was she mad at him for writing something bad in his diary? Why was she **_even_** reading it? Ah, he got it now. She is one of the Kanzakians, and was of course proud of her country. Besides, she might be one of the princess's good friends, although he doesn't think they would have anything in common; he would dislike it also if someone ignorant dared to talk about Merle badly. Except he wasn't ignorant; he was unknowing.

            Hitomi was disappointed. If he thought about a princess so negatively, especially the Princess of Kanzakia, he wouldn't be exactly happy when she **_does_** tell him of her identity. No wonder he didn't come along as one of the many suitors; he wasn't interested in me, Hitomi thought. So why hope? He will never—wait! Who said anything about…? She argued to herself. 

            She felt gentle, but firm hands steadily wrap around her and she unconsciously leaned back to the warmth, eyelids closed and enjoying the embrace. She grew stiff though when she remembered the journal entry. Darn that entry. If only she didn't read it…she would have remained hopeful and happy. Tears started to form. 

            Van felt relieved for a second, as he smelt the faint scent of honey on Hitomi; she looked as if she was no longer mad. He was wrong. She suddenly grew stiff and struggled to get out of his embrace. He wasn't about to let go. Not now. "Girl…let me explain it to you…" he muttered into her ear, tickling her with his breath. He whispered many calm and soothing words as she slowly calmed down. He rocked her as a mother does a child, back and forth. He was surprised at himself. He was unfamiliar with this tenderness to another. Still, he hugged her to him. One crystal tear dripped down her face and landed on Van's arm. He didn't wipe it away; he just held Hitomi more firmly.

"Tell me why you wrote that?" Hitomi finally said, anger melting at the foot of affection for this king.

"Sure." Van was glad she was back to the energetic and enthusiastic girl he knew. He told her all: How his advisors had been scheming the proposal to Kanzakia. How his faithful advisor whose mind was clear told him. How, in a way to release his anger, he wrote what he had written. How, he decided to come to the training grounds. And how by pure luck, he met her.

"Whoa…I never knew," Hitomi exclaimed, fascinated.

"Well…now you do," Van smirked, eyes sparkling a happy red.

            Still leaning into him with her back to his chest, she stroked his check tenderly. They drifted off to sleep in that position, the hugger holding the hugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maniac bubblicous: Hey! So how was the chapter? Good? Please state your opinions and suggestions in the form of a review or an email. Thank you! ^^ Happy April Fools! Oh and if you're wondering, the ending is coming soon, so don't worry! And sorry, for those that want just a bit of NC-17 events happening, I am sorry to say that I am not that type of writer, so I am sorry that I do not have the interest to write those type. I apologize. Until next time, see you! ^^

Maniac bubblicous ^^~ ^@^

April 1, 2002


	16. Farewell for Now

Meant for Each Other

Hey! How's everyone? Still esca-crazed? ^___^ Well, I THINK I can explain about me not updating for so long. (Friends start to mention how I haven't updated since APRIL of last year). Ugh…well, let me explain. I mean, everyone has the rights to have an attorney before her death sentence right?? -_- Okay, last summer I had to move from Canada to the states. So I spent my summer packing and cleaning and making my house all shiny for the people who bought our house. Then I moved here. I was kind of down because I missed my friends really much and because I haven't made that many friends here yet. I mean, what did I expect, the same amount of friends that I had made in Canada for several years compared to here, which I have lived for five months? Lol. O yeah, a note to my old friends: don't worry, I haven't forgotten you people! ^___^ And then I had to get used to the stuff they had here, not to mention clean up our new house a bit. Also, our house here is tiny compared to the one we had! Also, I had to study my SATs now, even though I'm still pretty young. I know more words now though, I THINK. So I was pretty busy. Yeah, I know that shouldn't be my excuse for not updating, but it is. I am SO sorry for the lateness of this chappie, so I am updating now. And don't worry, I haven't abandoned my story, and I won't! Just to warn some people, this chappie might be a little sad for some…but I won't tell any further, because you'll have to read by yourself! ^__^ Thanks for waiting patiently (hopefully) for this chappie, I thank ye all! Oh and consider this chappie to be umm…both Christmas and New Year's present? I know, yes, it is WAY beyond that, but *shrugs*. On to the disclaimer! 

Disclaimer: Escaflowne don't belong to me. Never will. I own the story, but not people from Escaflowne. On to the story! (Hope this'll satisfy you people for a while, before I update again)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 16

Farewell for Now

            Hitomi sat in traveling carriage, looking longingly out the window to the fertile greenland. She sat in repose, with a feeling of nostalgia, back to the past months spent with Van. Indeed, everyday was spent in a somewhat complete joy, but she had never imagined the end to arrive so hastily. Currently with her servant Marc, Hitomi pondered back to the morning that seemed so fine. The day began as usual, with green emeralds greeting red rubies. They had a few days off from the tortuous boot camp, due to the courtesy of the sergeant's wife. The soldiers of the camp had gone through intense lessons of strategy, swordsmanship, guymelef and hand combat, as well as much other training. Yes, boot camp was almost over and done with. Hitomi and Van were still in their room, minu, chatting pleasantly. 

"Say, after boot camp is completed, do you want to go traveling?" Van asked, hopeful. He hadn't bothered to include 'with me' into the question, because he knew Hitomi understood.

Hitomi giggled. "Oh, you mean like a honeymoon?"

            Van, in return, blushed. "Hey! Don't think any evil thoughts. I am an honorable man…I would not," with that, he gulped, "without marrying that special someone first. Besides, we are not even married!" He then thought silently to himself, "I wish I could take you as a wife, girl. You are perfect to be the queen of Fanelia and mine. You possess the intelligence and elegance of royalty, as well as the kindness and sympathy towards the unfortunate. Why, the generals would **_insist_** you to be my queen, if they have the chance to meet you. Drat those advisors…" He stared at Hitomi, not knowing that he spoke out loud. 

"Van…?"

"Yeah?" Van said, supine. 

"…I heard everything…" Hitomi replied without looking up.

"…?!" With that, Van propped himself up to a sitting position, startled. "How much of everything?!" He questioned urgently, clearly not wanting to appear sentimental in front of her.

Just then, a series of heavy pounding interrupted.

            Hitomi and Van glanced at each other, then at the door. Hitomi felt an uncomfortable feeling towards the interloper, while Van thrust out his Fanelian sword. "Come in," he simply stated, a bit savage, as he had felt a bit of Hitomi's unease. 

            A young man burst in, no younger than fifteen. He stared at both Van and Hitomi, but Hitomi especially. Van glared back, gripping his weapon harder. Hitomi, on the other hand, took one brief glance at the seemingly stranger and behind Van, took a seat in silent defiance.

            The interrupter actually took a slight resemblance to Van. He, too, had tanned skin and was lean overall, as well as having a head full of unruly hair. However, while Van's eyes were a shining red, the stranger's own a dull brown colour. The difference between the two is their personalities reflected in their eyes, and this difference greatly separates the two. This fact alone explains why Hitomi is in love with Van and not at all with this other man. After all, Hitomi does not concern herself with appearances in choosing a man. This man whom Hitomi knew very well.

"I finally found you, Lady H--" he, the stranger, yelled excitedly.

"Shut up!" Hitomi shouted, trying to drown out his voice with her own, and gave him a death glare. 

Van, feeling just a **_wee_** bit left out, asked urgently, "You, who are you? And who is **_she_**?? The latter part he directed at Hitomi.

            The young man introduced himself. "I, sir, am Marc of Kanzakia. I came searching for her." He indicated towards Hitomi with a tilt of his head. "As for her…" With that, he knelt before Hitomi, "…she is…" he shuts up instantly, after receiving one of her tell-and-die glares. 

"…**_IS_**…?!" Van almost exploded, filling with expectation and confusion.

"NO ONE!" Hitomi yelled, acting hysterical. "You see…we were…um…playing a game! Yeah, that's it, a game! You see, we were playing…hide and seek. He was seeking, and I was hiding! Awww…you found me!" She laughed unenthusiastically. 

            Marc grinned wickedly. He decided to go along with Hitomi's utter lie. After all, he is but a teenager. "Yes, that's it, basically. I apologize if this lady here did not inform you of this. Lady, you should be ashamed; now, say sorry."

            "Wha…?" Hitomi pondered at Marc's sudden sincerity and immediately understoof his intentions. So, she thought, he is trying to make fun of me, huh? Wait until later, Marc, when I torture you in every way possible in Kanzakia. Obviously she did not mean it, because it was only thought in anger. "Sorry…"

Van, still deeply sunken in confusion, looked at Hitomi, unblinking.

            Marc, tracing Van's gaze, interrupted. In the end, he still has his duty to fulfill. Clearing his throat, he said, hoping for the control of Hitomi's anger, "And now, I must escort you back to Kanzakia, to be wed. Fun and games are over."

"Wait, wait, wait…she's not going anywhere!" And as Marc's words finally caught up with his mind, Van shouted, "What?! To be wed?" 

"**_WHAT_**?" Hitomi screamed, unhesitant. She did not know of such an event. Why, she had not even consented to marriage! However, jus as she was about to turn to marc to question him, Van wheeled on her.

            "I thou-I thought that you were my-! I mean, how could you do **_THIS-_**" he gestured to both himself and Hitomi, "when you were to be-to be we-I can't even **_say _**the word!"

Hitomi attempted to calm Van down. "**_I_** did not know of this!"

"Oh, then you just **_happened_** to be engaged to someone you do not even recognize?" Van questioned, with an edge to his voice.

"Van…" Hitomi whispered desperately.

"People don't just get married without love you know!" Van choked out. 

Yes they do. Royalties do, Hitomi thought with tears in her eyes.

            Van, remembering that there was another presence in the room, calmed down. "Leave me alone," he said without emotion and walked stiffly outside.

"Van…?" Hitomi cried out, getting to her feet. 

"Get. Off. My. Back." Van spat out before leaving.

            Now Marc felt sorry for his actions. After all, he had indirectly hurt the person whom he had served for so many years. Just realizing the two people's love for each other, he finally recognized that he had stepped in between their relationship. Emotional pains were the hardest to bear. And judging from the scene that just occurred, he could feel that love that this "Van" has for his master. A person does not get angry unless he cares about something. Wait, the name reminds him of someone. "Van"…Van…Van of Fanelia. Fanelia? Van in Fanelia, Van of Fanelia. Van Fanel! The **_prince_** of Fanelia. Wait…but wasn't there a coronation or something recently? Marc gulped, for the new king of course! "So…that would mean," with that, he unconsciously glanced to the door, "that…" the king of Fanelia just bestowed his presence in front of me, a humble servant, without demanding any respect! Uh oh…if I got on his bad side. Oh my gosh! That would mean…he stared at Hitomi, Princess Hitomi. He grinned, a trace of expectancy lingering on his face.

"Lady Hitomi, weep not. Instead, prepare for your upcoming wedding."

Hitomi slowly calmed down. It was no use taking it out on Marc, considering that Van was already furious anyways. She has no mental strength to blame Marc. "Let me pack in peace."

And with that, Marc obediently left the room, waiting outside for their departure.

*     *     *

After a while, Van came back into minu, feeling cooled down. Hitomi was still packing her personal belongings.

"What are you doing?" Van questioned, curious along with a sense of dread.

"Packing."

"Where are you going?" Van demanded, more alert now.

"Kanzakia." Again, without emotion.

"**_Why_**?"

"Because." A simple answer.

"Look! I am sorry for what I said earlier. It's just tha-you- I mean, my-argh! I can't express myself, I know…but must you leave?" Van blurted out.

            Hitomi finally finished packing and turned to look at Van. He had a hopeless expression on his face, something that his words alone can never explain. She held his gaze as she simply stated, "I must."

Van looked away.

            Hitomi forced his head back. "Just…just let me look at you once more. I want to remember you as a man who smiles so handsomely and warmly. I want to treasure this image in my head. I am sorry for-"

"Forget it," Van replied, holding up his forefinger to her lips.

            "I cannot disobey my father any further. But, I want you to know this…though my physical body may not be with you, my soul will be, for I have fallen in love with **_you_**."

"But I want all of you," Van pouted.

            Hitomi smiled gently. "No can do, Van. The world is not perfect. Serious, for a king of Fanelia to be so childish, hehe. Anyways, try to remember me too, although I doubt it, considering that you'll probably have a wife hanging off your arm pretty soon," she joked without laughter.

"Never!" Van embraced her tightly. "Do not think of me as this shallow."

            She grinned happily for a second, with tearful blinks. "I'll leave some of my belongings with you, in remembrance of me. Oh yeah, and this pendant." With that, she handed him her most treasured item. "Keep it, for my sake."

            Van simply stared at her present to him. In this simple gift are all the happiness, love, and everything that the two shared. It is the symbol for the relationship between them. And now, it was handed back to him. Ironic that he is given a present, but at the same time his own love back. Van closed his eyes hard, scrunching his nose. All he could manage is to have her snug in his grasp.

Hitomi gently struggled out of his embrace. "I must take my leave."

"You realize that I will not bid you farewell? That I do not consider this goodbye?" Van whispered, almost without any expression. 

"Yes, I know." Hitomi touched her forehead to his, and walked out calmly, without once looking back. To see him again, I will lose my confidence, she contemplated.

            Van sat, unmoving. Whether he stayed this way for several hours or only for a few minutes is not known; it makes no difference. In the end, he finally snapped out of his trance. He walked slowly to the cabinet that Hitomi used to store her personal belongings and opened it. He was missing her already. It is not that he could not survive without her for even a minute, but the fact that her body now belongs to another man both disgusts and saddens him.

*     *     *

            Hitomi sighed, and then turned her head inside the moving carriage to glare at Marc again. Marc chuckled uneasily, but then grinned with some devilish thoughts as to what will occur in the future. He is anticipating for the best…fate has its ways…

*     *      *

            Lying down on his bed, Van took a book out from Hitomi's cabinet. He had decided to return to the Fanelian palace. Boot camp was done anyways, and after that girl left, he would not stay either. Unconsciously, he opened the novel to its first page. There, in majestic handwriting, was written the message:

_To my darling daughter, Hitomi._

"Hitomi…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

maniac bubblicous: So, how WAS it? ^___^""" I hope y'all liked it! I mean, it was much wanted of me to update so I hope it satisfied you all. O and yeah, for those people who know what I am talking about, MARK? LMAO! ^___^ Please leave a review of your opinions. I know, limited vocabulary here, but I was rushing to get this chappie out early. I mean, I wrote it out and typed it in the same day! I feel happy lol. And thanks for reading this chappie! See y'all next time! 

Maniac bubblicous ^^~^@^

January 21, 2003


End file.
